An Unusual Combination
by FerretLover
Summary: Hermione is finally happy, she’s head girl, dating Ron, and has a new look. But when Malfoy is head boy it all seems to go downhill or does it? A Professorlikes Hermione a little too much, pranks, cheating, snogging, revenge, and romance. No HBP spoilers
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey to whoever you are that is reading my story! This is my first ever fan fic! Yay me! I love reading Hermione/Draco stories so I decided to write my own! The first chapter or so may go kinda slow, but it should pick up after that! I have a lot planned for this story as you may have realized from reading my little story blurb! I really hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter One

* * *

Hermione woke up a good two and a half hours before she had to leave for Platform 9 ¾, but couldn't fall back asleep. So she finally got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She hopped in the shower as she thought about her final and seventh year at Hogwarts. She had just received her letter three days ago from Professor Dumbledore that announced she was this year's Head Girl! She had been so thrilled that she had actually screamed (scaring her parents into a frenzy in the process).

What she was most looking forward to though was finally seeing her friends (especially Ron)! They had now been going out since Christmas of last year, but she hadn't seen him (or anyone for that matter) over the summer because her parents had taken her to Spain for most of the summer holidays. She had just gotten home 4 days ago, long enough to purchase her school things and finish her summer homework (yes, Hermione procrastinated! She was out of her mind when she realized she hadn't finished).

She also couldn't wait to see how they all reacted to the way she looked now (yet again especially Ron)! As Hermione got out of her shower and began to dry her hair she mentally went over all of her changes this summer. Her hair was no longer bushy and untamable, but long, smooth, silky, and stick straight. It was chocolate brown and lay about four inches below her shoulders, with long layers and side sweeping bangs. She now wore make-up, not much but enough to enhance her beautiful features; some mascara, some brown tones on her eyes, and a light glittery lip gloss. She also actually dressed like a girl. She had a very simple style, usually a pair of jeans and a t-shirt or tank top. She also no longer had her bushy eyebrows or buck teeth. Her skin had tanned from all the sun in Spain. She had grown a little taller over the summer, but had developed a lot. She was now rather curvy compared to last year. She had also gotten really into exercising, especially running! She loved to run because of how it made her feel carefree and relaxed. By the time she was done thinking of all this she was done styling her hair and putting on her make-up.

She then went back to her room and went through her closet and chose a simple pair of distressed low-rise jeans, a simple black tank top, and a pair of super comfy black slip on shoes. She then put on silver hoops and her favorite ring that her grandma had given her. She wore that ring everyday, no matter what! Her grandma had given that ring to her only a few days before she had passed away and Hermione cherished it deeply. It was her most prized possession! It was a simple silver ring with one diamond imbedded in the band, simple, but elegant, just like her grandmother.

She then packed all her stuff (with some effort) and decided to re-read her letter for the school year.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am very pleased to inform you that you have been named this year's head girl. You will be given your instruction as to your duties on your day of arrival. You will be staying in one of the school's towers with this years head boy, whom you will meet in the Heads' compartment on the Hogwarts Express._

_I will also like to tell you this year the staff has decided that students are only required to wear their school robes during classes. Your list of school supply list is enclosed. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

She was curious as to who head boy was, she couldn't stand not knowing! She figured that it was a Hufflepuff named Ernie McMillan (a/n: sorry if I spelt that wrong) but it still bugged her she didn't know for sure!

She and her parents finally left for Platform 9 ¾ what seemed to Hermione like days later! When they arrived she quickly kissed her parents goodbye and walked straight through the barriers between platforms nine and ten. She looked around furiously trying to find her friends and then spotted a mess of red hair which she recognized as Ron immediately. She ran over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who looked at her in awe.

* * *

"Mione?" Is that you? Oh my god, you look so different!" squealed Ginny.

"Good or bad different?" asked Mione already knowing the answer.

"Definitely good!"

"Yea, you look great" said Harry with a smile.

"Aww thanks Harry!" replied Hermione.

She looked over at Ron who hadn't said a word since he had realized it was her. He had a dazed look on his face and his jaw was practically on the ground.

"And what do you think Ronald?" she asked Ron with a Draco Malfoy worthy smirk.

Ron didn't say anything; he just scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

"Come on lovebirds, we have to find a compartment before they're all gone!" teased Ginny even though Hermione guessed that she and Harry had looked rather similar to this when they met, but she didn't say anything.

When she finally got her stuff put away except for a set of clean robes, she bid her friends farewell and headed towards the front of the train to the Heads' compartment. When she walked inside her jaw dropped when she saw who was lounging in one of the cushy seats…

"Malfoy! You're head boy?" She asked. Part of her was angry and the other was in shock. She and the rest of the school knew he wasn't a deatheater and wasn't planning on becoming one, but she still hadn't forgiven him for the hell he put her through for the past 7 years!

"Wow, you really are intelligent Granger! What gave it away? The fact that I'm in the Heads' compartment or that I'm wearing the head boy badge?" He asked, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione was so upset that she didn't notice Malfoy looking her up and down the whole time he talked.

_Damn she looks hot this year! She really changed a lot, wait what are you thinking, she's Hermione Granger the know-it-all mudblood! You can't be attracted to her, but you are! _

"Earth to Malfoy! Anybody there?" Hermione asked rather annoyed. She was trying to distract herself because of her recent thoughts, all involving how extremely hot Malfoy was! He was REALLY tall now! Like over six feet. He was muscular and the best part was that he didn't have an ounce of gel in his hair!

"What do you want mudblood!" he snapped back angrily.

"I asked you where the closest bathroom was. You know so I can change! Sheace, somebody's cranky today! Oh wait that's just that gorgeous Malfoy charm, you know the one that makes you want to vomit!" She added with mock cheer.

The rest of the train ride and the feast were uneventful except for the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Darinson.

* * *

Then Professor Dumbledore gave Draco and Hermione a list of their requirements as head boy and girl and showed them to their dormitories. When they arrived at a large painting of a rather proud looking knight. They were told their password was sugar quill. They walked inside and Hermione was awestruck. The common room was a maroon color with deep mahogany wood trim. Two grand staircases one on the left and the other on the right on the back wall leading up to a visible balcony-like hallway, which had three doors one on the left wall, one on the opposite wall and one dead center on the back wall, but was elevated so it had three steps leading up to it. There were two large leather couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table in between them. There were also chairs made out of the same leather scattered throughout the room. There was also a large fireplace on the back wall.

Draco had already started up the staircase on the right so Hermione went up the one on the left. She looked at the door on her left at the top of the stairs and saw that it had her name etched into it. She walked in and saw that the room was a beautiful royal blue with white trim. A large canopy bed was elevated on a platform one step up from the floor on the middle of the left wall. The bed had a large navy blue, very fluffy duvet and white linens. There was a large desk on the back wall and two doors on the right wall.

The farthest away door was a large closet where her belongings had already been neatly stowed away. The closer door had a small hallway and set of steps that went into a bathroom. Draco was already in there when she arrived and they both groaned when they realized they had to share a bathroom.

"I have to share a bathroom with you!" said Malfoy looking rather disgusted.

"Yea ferret you do." She said too tired to think of anything witty to say.

Then much to Hermione's delight Draco left the bathroom to go back to his room. She looked around and saw that there was big bathtub, a shower, and two sinks. The room was a deep crimson and all the bathroom (for lack of a better word) appliances were all silver. She walked back to her room thinking it was no coincidence that the bathroom was a mix of her house colors and Malfoy's.

She sprawled onto her bed thinking about being stuck in a dormitory with Malfoy for a whole and fell asleep thinking _please let me just get through this year._

* * *

a/n : So what did ya think? Too much detail? I just wanted to make a good mental image for the first chapter. Please review! I'd loved to hear your ideas, constructive criticism and what not. It will get a lot more exciting after this I promise. I'll try to update soon. Though more reviews may make the process easier (Hint Hint). ActuallyI have already written the first nine chapters! And as soon as I get some reviews and stuff I'll post the next chapter!

FerretLover


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wahoo chapter two! (hehe that rhymes) Well I was a little sad about the lack of enthusiasm for Chapter 1, but I had three wonderful reviewers so this chapter is dedicated to you! O andcheck my profile thingfor ypdates on when I'm going to update and stuff like that because I'm gonna keep changing it (I think)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Two

Hermione awoke (yet again) way to the next morning much too excited about the start of classes that morning. So she went into the bathroom and made sure to lock all three doors (the one to her room, to the hallway, and especially the on into Draco's room). She bathed and got dressed. She then went downstairs to the common read for a while and then headed down to breakfast to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When she had finished breakfast she left

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco woke up with barely enough time to shower, dress, and sprint down to breakfast. He slowed his pace right before he entered slowed his breathing and casually walked into the Great Hall. He took a seat in between Blaise and Pansy and began to eat very quickly. When he finished Blaise was yelling at him that they were going to be late for charms on the first day and to hurry up.

When Draco arrived at class he took his usual seat in the back of the room next to Blaise and waited as Professor Flitwick attempted to silence his students, which was rather hard when he was only about as tall as Draco's bellybutton.

When the class finally settled down Professor Flitwick began to speak. "The headmaster has asked to inform you all that the staff has decided to assign you permanent partners for the year." The class groaned at the idea of not being able to be with their friends. "The list is as follows: Mr. Weasley you shall be with Miss Pavarti Patil, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Zambini, Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Brown, Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Goyle, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy…" he continued his list, but Hermione was no longer paying attention. _Why? Why did I have to get stuck with him? I mean is it because we're head boy and girl? Or is this another plot of Dumbledore's to get us to get along? This is just plain evil!_

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger! Please take a seat next to your partner." Hermione did as she was told and walked to the back of the room, "Now, as I was saying you will be partnered with this person in all your classes." _This can NOT be happening! Not only am I stuck in the same dormitory as him, but now she had to be with him during classes and to do homework and projects! Could this day get any worse?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Draco cringed as Granger took a seat next to him. How could this be happening! He had been planning to just ignore her most of the year except for the occasional taunt; Which he could never resist just because it was so much fun watching how angry she got. But now he had no choice, he would have to work with her whether he liked it or not. Oh well it could have been worse…he could have been stuck with Pansy. At least Granger was somewhat entertaining and even more important you could look at her without wanting to be sick which he could not say about most girls. Though he would never admit this to her. She is REALLY good looking; this may not be so bad…_

"Mr. Malfoy quit daydreaming! This is important!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. He then continued to explain to the class about their first homework assignment (review certain charms from previous years) which they were to practice with their partners that for their next class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Charms was over Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry, who tried to cheer her up by telling her that she could always sock Malfoy if he tried anything. Hermione wasn't worried about that though. _He wouldn't dare touch me; I'm just a 'filthy mudblood' not worth his time, which I'm kind of grateful for at the moment. _

They arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Hermione sat down to Draco who had already arrived. Professor Darinson was an average looking thirty some year old man. He was a decent teacher (everyone looked good next to Umbridge) and it seemed like he liked her for raising her hand and knowing all the answers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco sat bored out of his mind during DADA, especially having to listen to Granger answer every flipping question Professor Darinson asked. He seemed like an okay teacher, but Draco found it odd the way he looked at Granger. It actually made him nervous.

_He's looking at her like he's interested in her or something. It's not like I care about Granger, but that's kind of messed up! I mean he's like forty or something and she's seventeen. _He looked over at her to see if she had noticed that the teacher had been checking her out, but she was absolutely clueless! _She so obsessed with answering questions right and making him like her she doesn't realize he's…interested in her. This should be entertaining._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the day passed and Hermione and Draco headed back to their dormitory. Once they arrived Hermione decided to go change into something more comfortable before she had to go patrol the halls with Malfoy. She slipped on a dark pair of super-low rise jeans and a simple red halter top. She put her hair up into a messy bun and she headed downstairs. Malfoy was waiting for her on one of the couches and when he turned around he blatantly looked her up and down.

"Ready to go Granger?" he asked rather rudely. He just wanted to get this over with and go to bed.

"Only if you are ferret." She snapped back. As they walked to the portrait they came to it at the same time and Hermione sarcastically said "After you."

"Well it's good to know you know your place, after me" He said back to her smirking at the angry look on her face.

_Ahhhhhhh! He makes me so angry! _They finished patrolling the halls sending the occasional couple back to their rooms, but nothing all to eventful. When They returned to common room Hermione stomped off to her room and began to get into her pajamas when Draco walked in.

"hey Granger we still have to do our charms home…" He gaped at what he saw. Granger in only a pair of pajama boxer shorts and a bra! He stood there with his mouth wide open staring.

"GET OUT!" Hermione yelled trying to cover herself and threw her Potions Book at him. Lucky for Draco she missed. He quickly closed the door still in shock at what had just happened. A somewhat evil looking smile came across his face and he walked off to his room.

_Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot to lock the door! I can't believe he didn't knock! I can't believe he just stood there gawking at me! _Hermione finally fell asleep feeling somewhat nauseous about Draco Malfoy seeing her less than decent.

FerretLover

A/N: Yay! This chapter is still pretty slow, but some of the most exciting are soon to come (3,4,and 5)! I'll post when other people begin to review! WAH! I'm gonna cry cause nobody likes my story (except the cool3 peoplethat reviewed)! If I don't start to get reviews I'm going to stop the story…(blackmail! Aren't I evil?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wahee chapter three! (haha that rhymes too) I think I'm always gonna make that rhyme! yea, I am! lol! I'm so happy that you all do like the story and I'm sorry if it moves to quick, but its hard to get other stuff in here and try and make it interesting! lol Well enjoy this chapter and I'll put on my profile when I plan to put out number 4! Cause some you know that I already have 9 chapters done! So review and they'll come out quicker!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Three

The next two weeks passed somewhat uneventfully compared to the first day of classes. Hermione and Draco had called one-another every name they could think and grown so sick of eachother!

Draco woke up particularly happy on Friday morning because he had decided that it was time to take action! Instead of screaming nasty words at her, soo he had decided last night that he was going to make Granger as miserable as he possibly could this morning!

He started out his perfect plan by turning off the hot water while she was in the shower. She screamed extremely loud and Draco almost fell over laughing. He happily walked away setting up the next phase of his plan. He walked into her room looking for her days outfit. When he found it he added a few extra "accessories" and started to leave. Then he saw her ring sitting on the dresser. It was the first time he had seen her not wearing it. _She must've taken it off to take a shower._ He then decided to take it with him hoping that she would search for it and maybe miss breakfast.

Draco contently walked down to breakfast looking the most cheerful you could expect of a Malfoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione walked out of the shower shivering and teeth chattering. _I bet this was all Malfoy's fault! _She walked into her room and started to put on her robes and immediately dropped them. She had only got one arm into the sleeve, but had realized what was wrong with them. Itching powder! _That no good, arrogant, self centered, little prick! He's gonna pay for this!_ As she looked down at her right arm and realized it was red and slightly swollen. _Great! Just great! I'm allergic to the itching powder. _Hermione put on a clean set of robes and was about to put her shoes when she decided to check them first too. Sure enough, Malfoy had put some unusual looking green goo in her shoes. She found another pair of shoes and went to her dresser to put on her ring, but it wasn't there! _NO! _She frantically searched the room, but couldn't find it anywhere! A tear rolled down her cheek. _I can NOT lose that ring!_ She kept looking until she had no choice, but to run down to class. Thinking_ if Malfoy took my ring he's in for a very rude awakening!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Malfoy was rather pleased to see that Granger had not turned for breakfast that morning. Knowing that his extra surprise had worked out the way he had wanted, he strutted down to potions and took his seat in the back of the classroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione quickly tried to wipe all the tears from her face before she entered the potions classroom. She showed up just in time. She sat down next to Malfoy, shooting him the dirtiest look she could muster without breaking down again. That was one problem Hermione had, once she had cried once, it was not that hard to set off her tears again. She quickly refocused on Professor Snape trying not to lose her cool. She was also resisting the urge to scratch her arm! She would have if it hadn't been for the fact that it was too painful to touch because of her skin's reaction. Instead she just sat there, dealing with the awful burning sensation.

Malfoy was elated when Granger had almost showed up late for a class. Then he had seen her face, it was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy; _she had been crying_. _Did that ring really mean that much? I mean it's just a silly ring!_ He instinctively reached into his pocket and made sure it was still there. _I'll give it back to her after class._ Then she gave him an extremely dirty look and turned right back away from him. He started to feel guilty. He rethought of what he had done that morning and started to realize that he'd maybe been a little too cruel and was trying to figure out how he was going to make it up to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Malfoy didn't get his chance to apologize to Granger after class like he had planned. She had left the classroom so quickly he almost hadn't realized she'd left. He finally managed to find her after dinner on her way back to their common room. He was about to call out to her when she saw him and took off running to their dorm. When he had finally gotten there a few minutes later he sprinted up to her room.

He knocked on the door first this time, "Come in!" said Hermione on instinct. _Wait no you didn't mean that! You don't want him to come in! _He walked in to find her looking through her drawers (trying to find her ring).

"Look Granger. I'm really…sorry about this morning." Draco said rather hesitantly, he wasn't used to apologizing. The only problem was she was completely ignoring him. "Hey, will you listen to me!" he asked angrily grabbing her arm, but then immediately let go as she let out a painful yelp. He looked down at her to see it was all red and swollen…i_tching powder! You idiot you had to use itching powder!_ "So…yea…I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would get so upset about the ring and…well…here." He added awkwardly putting the ring into her hand and leaving the room as quickly as possible. _That went well! You looked like a complete idiot! And she still looks mad at you! Ahhh! Wait, why do I care, I hate Granger! That's right it doesn 't matter because I hat her anyways._ Draco then went back to his room and got ready to go do midnight patrols still trying to convince himself he hated Granger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione sat silently on her bed thinking about what had just happened. _Why hadn't I told him off! I mean he was a complete jerk and then as soon as he apologizes…Oh my God! He apologized to me! I've never seen him apologize! I didn't know he could do that!_ All these thoughts ran through Hermione's head as she got ready to go on patrols. She put on an adorable pair of white wash jeans and her favorite sweatshirt. She put her hair up and walked down to the common room where Draco was sitting on a couch looking rather puzzled, but she shrugged it off. She didn't really care what went Draco Malfoy's head.

_Ahhhh! Why does she always have to look so good! It's not fair! _In his mind Draco was banging his against a wall saying either why or It's not fair! Then he realized that it was time to leave for patrols. The two left together looking rather odd standing next to one another. A very tall muscular somewhat pale (a/n: I wanted to make him tan, but with his hair color he would have looked like a male version of Donatello Versacci lol, but he's not as bad as before! Back to story) platinum blonde teenage boy in a pair of jeans and a big sweatshirt next to a short very petite tan brunette teenage girl wearing almost his exact same outfit in a lot smaller sizes. They walked through the corridors and came to one of the last ones they had to check, and of course, find two people snogging. _Damn it! I really just wanted to get to bed tonight!_ Draco thought and then he realized who it was and looked to see if Hermione had. She had stopped dead about six feet away from the people looking completely shocked…

A/N: Muahahahahahahah! I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! Can u figure it out? Please review!

FerretLover


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Want more? Here's chapter four! I am the best rhymer in the whole world! I am soooooo happy that you all reviewed! I have 480 hits yay! Thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Four

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They walked through the corridors and came to one of the last ones they had to check, and of course, find two people snogging. _Damn it! I really just wanted to get to bed tonight!_ Draco thought and then he realized who it was and looked to see if Hermione had. She had stopped dead about six feet away from the people looking completely shocked…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione woke up the next morning in what looked like her room, but it was green! _Oh my God! I'm in Draco's room! But where's Draco? Wait why am I in here…_Then it all came back. What had happened last night and she began to cry again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione stood in shock looking at the scene in front of her. It was Ron and Pavarti, they were the ones snogging in the hall. They hadn't even realized that she and Malfoy were there yet. She didn't known what to do…and then she began to cry. Pavarti heard her and turned around. She looked just as shocked as Hermione had, and Ron being the idiot that he is still hadn't noticed because his back was to them. Then he had slowly turned around and as soon as he saw Hermione he quickly stepped away from Pavarti.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked not even trying to make up an excuse yet.

"Long enough." said Hermione through sobs. Then she brought her sobs under control quickly strided over to Ron slapped him right across the face and began to walk away. Leaving a whimpering Ron, shocked Pavarti, and slightly confused Draco behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight she sprinted back to the common room and collapsed on the floor. _This is the worst day ever._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Dra-Malfoy must have found me and taken me up here…but why didn't he take me to my room. O yea I put charms on my doors to keep him out, well they worked. Wait thenwhere did he sleep. _Then she tried to wipe away her tears the best she could and went downstairs rather shakily to try and find Malfoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco was sitting on the couch thinking about what had happened last night. He had ran after Hermione when she had left. He had found her laying on the floor of the common room passed out from all of the drama of a few minutes before. He had carried her up to her room but the door wouldn't budge. So he had carried her into his room laid her down in his bed. The he went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.

_Weasel is such an idiot! He has the hottest girl in our year completely devoted to him and he snogs another girl in a hallway he knows his girlfriend patrols! Poor Hermione…_Then he saw her coming down the steps shaky and still silently crying looking thoroughly confused.

"Draco?" she asked saying his first name without even thinking or noticing afterwards, but Draco noticed.

"Yes Hermione?" He replied deciding it wasn't a good time to call her by her last name.

"Thank you…for last night." She said trying not to cry too hard.

"No problem. Do you think you can go down for lunch?" He asked trying to be as sweet as possible. It was already noon and she hadn't eaten anything since last night at dinner. Hermione agreed and they walked down to lunch together after Hermione cleaned up a little. The Great Hall had quite a few people in it and much to her disgust Ron sitting with the whole group laughing. _He hasn't told them. She wasn't going to sit by them_.

"Well see you after lunch Hermione." said Draco looking rather disgusted about the fact that Weasel didn't even look upset.

Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table trying not to be seen, but unfortunately they had seen her.

"Mione over here!" called Ginny. At these words Ron's head shot up and he immediately looked nervous. Ginny and Harry were smiling at her until they saw her face. It was still pretty obvious she had been crying especially since the occasional tear stil fell down her face. She really didn't want to sit by Ron or Pavarti who along with Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Lavendar had decided to sit by them. Hermione reluctantly took a seat next to Ginny who was across the table from Ron. She never looked at Ron once and Ginny had noticed.

"You okay Mione?" she asked sounding concerned.

"yea." She replied rather quietly still ignoring Ron as she reached for the food.

"That wasn't very convincing Hermione. Now tell me, what's wrong?" asked harry seriously looking very concerned.

"Why don't you ask Ron and Pavarti?" snapped Hermione. Harry looked very confused and turned to Ron who looked unnerved.

"Ron?" asked Harry.

"Hermione and I broke up, that's all." said Ron pathetically. Hermione snapped completely at that remark.

"WHAT! At least take responsibility for what you did! Tell them the truth Ron!" She didn't ask him to do this, she commanded him, but he was still silent. Everyone around her looked confused and a little scared at her outburst. "Fine I'll tell them. Last night when Malfoy and I were doing patrols I came across Ron and Pavarti snogging in one of the halls. And now I think I've lost my appetite so I'm going back to my room. I'll see you later Harry, Ginny." She added trying to force a smile and walked out of the hallway. Draco noticed her leaving and got up to follow her…

A/N:So some of you were right about who it being Ron and somebody even said one of the Patils! Way to go you!Just in case you don't get why it was Ron and Pavarti it's cause they were made partners and they've been spending lots of time together...and Ron was lonely...so yea u get it now!Oh and I can be that evil! Muahahahaha!So what'd ya think? Please review with any comments or ideas you have for the story! I love it when people say their ideas! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get 6 reviews on this one! Sohit the pretty little"Go" button and you'll get the next one faster. Oh and if you all wantme to read and review your stories just tell me aboutthem cause I will read them (I prefer DMHG and BZGW just so ya know) I know u all love me for posting this! lol

FerretLover


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's alive! Chapter five! I really ought to take up rap as a hobby! JK! Well I know I asked for seven reviews on the last one, but I picked a bad time to post it, I guess or something! To all of you that have me on story alert or favorites stories! You are commanded to review this chapter! Because it is too good not to! lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Five:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"WHAT! At least take responsibility for what you did! Tell them the truth Ron!" She didn't ask him to do this, she commanded him, but he was still silent. Everyone around her looked confused and a little scared at her outburst. "Fine I'll tell them. Last night when Malfoy and I were doing patrols I came across Ron and Pavarti snogging in one of the halls. And now I think I've lost my appetite so I'm going back to my room. I'll see you later Harry, Ginny." She added trying to force a smile and walked out of the hallway. Draco noticed her leaving and got up to follow her…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that afternoon Hermione was taking a walk around the castle and she ran into Ron. He walked over to her looking guilty (a/n: he should grrr…). She kept walking trying to ignore him as he caught up to her.

"Look, Hermione I'm really sorry about what happened, but we can start over can't we?" he asked looking hopeful.

"NO! Do you really think you have a chance after I caughtyou withone of my friends!" She screamed at him. "I mean what made you do that anyway?"

"Well I got lonely and you were always with Malfoy and…" he stated pathetically because he really had no good reason.

But Hermione interrupted him before he could finish, "What! You really think I _**wanted **_to be with Malfoy!"

"No just, nevermind. Leave me alone, kay?" he said about to walk away.

"Leave you alone you're the idiot who started this conversation!" She was so angry with him now she was standing in front of him blocking his path.

"Just get out of my way." And then Ron pushed her so she wouldmove out of his way and she hit the opposite wall and screamed in pain. Then he heard someone yell from down the hall and he took off running leaving Hermione laying lifeless on the ground…

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn!I know it was really short, but it was the perfect place to stop! Well I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I get my 7 reviews for this one! Yay! And I am really doubting this story now cause my usual reviewers are stopping! If you want me to keep this story on the site then you review! If it doesn't happen, I'm going to discontinue the story! Because I don't wanna spend all my time writing andposting, if only 4 ppl like the story!

FerretLover


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You're no longer fix! Here's chapter six! So that one's not great, but I have a good one for chapter seven! I was soooooooooo excited when I ot back from babysitting and I had 9 more reviews! YAY! Well here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Six:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Just get out of my way." And then Ron pushed her so she would get out of his way and she hit the opposite wall and screamed in pain. Then he heard someone yell from sown the hall and he took off running leaving Hermione laying lifeless on the ground…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione awoke with a terrible headache in the hospital wing. This time she remembered why she was there. Ron had pushed her into a wall. She had hit her arm, thatwas stillswollen and extremelysore from the itching powder. Then she had fallen to the floor from the pain and hit her head on the ground and passed out.

She looked around, it was probably around ten or eleven in the morning. As to what day it was, she wasn't sure. She looked at her arm, which was wrapped with bandages. Then much to her surprise, Harry and Ginny walked in looking very concerned and when they saw she was awake walked over to her bed.

"Mione what happened!" Ginny asked. "Everyone is saying that it was Malfoy that hurt you!"

"What! They think Draco did this?" They looked confused when she used his first name, but disregarded it.

"You mean it wasn't Malfoy? I mean...we just figured cause a couple of people saw him looking frantic carrying you passed out and bleeding in his arms running up here." said Harry trying to explain, but looking confused himself.

"He did?" she asked shocked that Malfoy had voluntarily helped her.

"Yea, but that's not the point! What happened?" Ginny asked again.

"It was Ron. We had a row and he pushed me to get out of his way and I hit the wall and floor, he took off running and then I passed out." She said somewhat scarily calmly.

"Ron!" They both screamed looking shocked, but then immediately quited themselves when they saw madam Pomfrey gave them a nasty look.

"Wait, what happened to Draco?"Hermione asked, worried about whether or not he got punished.

"Well he had to go talk to the headmaster, but he believed Malfoy, but the Gryffindors are still convinced he did it and were planning something..." said Harry trailing off looking guilty.

"Who was planning this? What were they planning!" she demanded, she was not going to let something happen to him after he had saved her (again).

"Well it was Me, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavendar… Pavarti (he added hesitantly) and…" but he didn't finish.

"And…?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Ron." he said rather quickly hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"RON! But it's his fault! And he was actually going to help you all try to get Draco back!" she screamed and then saw madam Pomfrey looking murderous over at them and shepaused and asked Harry again more calmly, "Well what were you planning?" hoping that it wasn't too bad.

"Oh nothing bad…they were just going to annoy him and stuff until they thought of something…better…" Harry's voice trailed off again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Madam Pomfrey let Hermione go soon after that, but made her leave her arm wrapped and told her she had to come in every day to get the wound re-dressed. Unfortunately for her, Draco had used some of "Zonko's amazing incurable itching powder". So she had to just wait for a few more days until the wounds healed.

So Hermione, Harry, and Ginny headed down to lunch feeling rather awkwardly because of what Hermione had told them a small time before. When they arrived in the Great hall the rest of their group was there, but Hermione had already told Harry and Ginny she wasn't going to sit by Ron today. So Harry politely told Neville when he called to them they were going to sit somewhere else that day andhe gave Ron a threatening glare.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco stared across at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was back from the hospital wing. He was hoping that she remembered what really had happened last night. He had endured enough torture from all of her little friends, but he wouldn't be able to stand it if she thought it had been him. He knew it was Weasley, he had seen it happen. He had turned the corner and heard raised voices he was about to turn around when he realized it was Hermione and Weasley and then before he could do anything the idiot shoved her trying to get her to move and he just watched as she hit the wall hard and screamed. _Weasley is stronger than I thought, it shouldn't hurt that bad to hit a wall. I mean hepushed herpretty hard, but she only hit her arm..._Then she fell to the ground and quit moving, not knowing what to do Draco yelled at Ron, who took off running.

Draco ran as fast as he could to get to Hermione, she was passed out on the ground and he sawwhy she had screamed,her right arm was bleeding badly…_all those soresfrom the itching powder…Yet again, why oh why did I have to use the itching powder! _Draco quickly scooped her up and sprinted off with her in his arms towards the infirmary. He knew people had seen. It must have looked weird Draco was carrying his known enemy covered in bloodm, trying to heal her. Then he learned that people figured he had hurt her. Then he talked to the headmaster and explained what he had seen. Dumbledore was content with his answer and sent him back to the hospital wing.

Then he sat by her until around 10:30 when he went down to breakfast and saw that Potter and Weaselette were goingthe opposite directionto see Hermione. So he decided to not go up and go to the library to do his homework. Unfortunately, the Gryffindors had decided to defend Hermione by bugging the daylights out of him. This wouldn't have irritated him so much him if Weasley hadn't been with them and yelling things at him like 'leave poor Hermione alone" and that kind of crap which was pretty pathetic.

Then Dracofinished his lunch, so hegot up and began to walk out of the Great Hall and as soon as he passed the Gryffindor table he was met by boos, but an apologetic look from Hermione kept him going. He didn't realize that a couple of Gryffindors got up and followed him out…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: muahahahahaha! You like? You have ideas? You have criticism? You review! You review now! So do you get what happened with Hermione getting pushed? Well Ron pushed her hard but obviously not enough to make her pass out...He pushed her into a stone wall where she hit her hurt arm and all the sores reopened or something which is very painful. So she screamed and fell to the floor where she hit her head and passed out from the pain. Get it now? Lots of reviews and then Chapter 7! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You're in heaven cause I finally put up chapter seven! See I told you it was awesome. Im very happy! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! I tried with the spelling, but I just suck!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Seven:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Then Draco got up and began to walk out of the Great Hall and as soon as he passed the Gryffindor table he was met by boos, but an apologetic look from Hermione kept him going. He didn't realize that a couple of Gryffindors got up and followed him out…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oi! Malfoy! Get back here!" came the very annoying and enraging voice of, none other than, Weasley. When Draco turned around Weasel was standing there with his 'friends', Thomas, Finnigan, Brown, Patil, and of course Longbottom. Draco wasn't surprised that The-Boy-who-just-won't-die and Weaselette weren't with them, he figured Hermione had told them the truth, but these people didn't know…

_Here we go again…_"What do you want Weasel?" he asked not in the mood for this.

"We want you to resign as head boy and leave Hermione alone." said Weasley obviously worried.

"Now why would I want to do either of those things? You never cared before what I did to her, what's so different now?" he asked thoroughly disgusted by Weasel's fakeness.

"You know what the difference is! This time you hurt her!" Ron said knowing everything he was saying wasn't true.

"Don't you dare blame that on me you bastard!" Draco was not about to blamed for something he didn't do that was this serious.

"Why not? We know you did it! Lavendar saw you carrying her passed out and bleeding! How do you explain that?" demanded the Patil girl.

"Why don't you ask Weasel what happened! He's the one that pushed her! I saw him do it!" yelled Draco sounding a bit childish, but he couldn't stand anymore of their shit.

"WHAT! How dare you blame Ron! He had nothing to do with this! Did you Ron?" she asked looking somewhat unsure after her last comment. Ron remained silent looking very guilty, his friends looked at him in shock.

"That's right it was Weasel dumb asses. I saw him and Hermione fighting in a corridor, then he tried to get passed her, but she wouldn't move, so he shoved her. She went flying into the wall hit her arm and then hit her head on the ground and passed out. I yelled at Weasel and he took off running. I took her to the hospital wing and that's when Lavendar saw me." He said so happy to finally tell them what had really happened not just to get them to leave him alone, but to see what they did to Weasley. They just stood there in shock.

"But why would you help Hermione? You two hate one another." asked Longbottom with his usual confused look.

"Because Longbottom I felt guilty. I had pulled a prank on Granger the day before and…" but Seamus interrupted him first.

"What kind of prank?" he asked looking concerned thinking what horrible thing Malfoy must have done to make _him _actually feel bad.

"I put itching powder in her robes and she had an allergic reaction to it or something like that. I think that's why her arm bled, but I'm not positive." He added.

They all just stood there surprised that Malfoy had felt bad about something as simple as an allergic reaction. He never felt guilty and especially if what he did was to a Gryffindor! Then they all turned on Ron looking murderous.

"You lied to us!" screeched Lavendar. "You let us believe that it was Malfoy, but it was you all along!"

"I know, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't mean to hurt her! I swear I didn't!" he said trying to keep them from hurting him.

"What happened then?" demanded Dean looking a little less angry, but not much.

"We had had a row in one of the corridors like Malfoy said and I asked her to move, but she wouldn't ,so I tried to push her out of my way, but I guess I pushed to hard and she went flying into the wall. I went into a panic and then I heard Draco yelling at me and I took off running. I feel really bad about what I did…" Ron added pathetically.

"We know you didn't, but still! You left her unconscious and bleeding! Ron!" Pavarti had almost looked sympathetic until she realized what he had done.

"I know…" Ron said guiltily. They could all tell he had told the truth about feeling bad and they slightly forgave him, much to Malfoy's disgust. They insisted on him apologizing to Mione and to Draco. Ron looked disgusted at the idea of apologixing to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Malfoy for letting them think it was your fault." said Ron unconvincingly. He and his froends began to walk away back to the Great Hall.

"Oh…and Weasley?" Ron turned around just in time for Draco's fist to come in contact with his face. "Your forgiven." Then Draco walked away back to his common room leaving a very shocked group of Gryffindors behind…

* * *

A/N: Don't ya love it? Haven't you just been waiting for someone to hit Ron! Please review! And then I'll update! tell me ideas! Cause i will definitely listen!

FerretLover


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Rrrrr I'm a pirate and this is my first mate! Oh wait no! It's just chapter eight!That was genius if I do say so myself! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! i'm really trying to post chapters as often as possible and make the as long as possible, but if you read my profile you'll realize I'm a VERY busy girl! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Eight

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh…and Weasley?" Ron turned around just in time for Draco's fist to come in contact with his face. "Your forgiven." Then Draco walked away back to his common room leaving a very shocked group of Gryffindors behind…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merione left the Great Hall much happier than she had been. Harry and Ginny had been trying to cheer her up and had done a pretty good job. She walked back up to her common room. When she arrived Draco was asleep on the couch. _He looks so peaceful and sweet laying there. _She thought to herself, she had finally let herself admit that Draco was good looking, but it didn't mean she liked him!

She tried to carefully walk past him to go up to her room, but he woke up immediately. Hermione didn't know what to say so she just stood there.

"Oh you're back." He said rubbing his eyes. _I'll never get to sleep after that long of a nap_. "How do you feel?" he asked looking down at the bandages on her arm.

"Much better, thanks... For everything." She added with a smile. _That sounded really cheesy! Oh well_.

"That's good. You have very loyal friends." He said as she took a seat on the couch across from him. _Yea loyal enough to try and beat the crap out of me!_

"Oh no! They didn't hurt you did they? I mean I saw they left right after you, but I was hoping it was just a coincidence…" her voice trailed.

"No, they didn't hurt me. I did tell them the truth and I also hit Weasley." He said a smirk on his face.

"You did?" she asked surprised. hearing nothing of that last sentence except

"Well yea, he started to accuse me for what he did, I couldn't think of a better way to end the conversation. I never was very good at that…ending conversations, that is." he said as they both laughed.

"We're actually getting along…" Hermione saying her thoughts out loud.

"Yea I guess so." said Draco. _She's really not that bad once you get used to the bookworm half. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next week Hermione and Draco went to their usual classes together. Word had gotten out that Ron had hurt Hermione and Draco had saved her. So people weren't that shocked to see the two getting along. They had actually become really good friends. Draco now called her Mya, just cause he was too lazy to say Hermione, but she kinda liked that name. They still had the occasional relapse though, but always seemed to end up laughing at the end of their fights once they realized what they were fighting over. It was usually something really stupid, like where the book they shared would sit on the desk, who got to stir the cauldron in Potions, or who got what couch, etc…

Draco had to do all of the writing because of Hermione's arm, which he was constantly apologizing to her for (only when people couldn't hear him though, he still hadn't gotten used to apologizing).

Hermione kept thinking about Ron. She was trying to ignore him (she was doing quite well), but he kept trying to talk to her. Luckily whenever Malfoy was around her Weasel wouldn't go near them, but as soon as he left Ron would try to come talk to her and after what happened last time she couldn't go near him. The other thing that bothered the group she sat with at meals was different now. Ron sat with Pavarti and Lavendar who had completely forgiven him (mostly because Pavarti still wanted to go out with Ron), while Hermione sat with the others who hadn't fully forgiven Ron. Harry and Ginny were having the worst time. Ginny because her best friend had gotten cheated on and then thrown around by her brother. Harry had the same reason except for it was his two best friends instead of his brother and best friend. They knew Ron hadn't meant to and had forgiven him, but they still ate with Hermione.

Then one day when Hermione and Draco were walking back to their common room they ran into Ron in the hallway. Ron looked like he was going to be sick, but walked up to them which surprised Hermione. He was terrified of Malfoy! She kept walking, but he caught up.

"Hermione! Hermione will you just stop and listen to me?" He yelled. Hermione turned around and so did Draco who was a few feet away and glared at Ron.

"What do you want?" she snapped. She would never forgive him! Never!

"I was just wondering if you would forgive me?" Ron asked pathetically. She just looked at him in wonder.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I asked if…"

"I know what you asked, but do you really expect to forgive already?" Hermione asked yet again in that unusually creepily calm voice.

"Well why not? I mean you know it was an accident, don't you?"

"Yes, but maybe you already forgot, you cheated on me with one of our friends."

"I know, but I was hoping we could get back together..." she could not believe her ears!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: He just doesn't give up! Lol what do you think? Good? Bad? Ideas? Criticism? the next chappie is a shocker! lol! Once again my posting may not go as quick as it used too! Sorry, but if you read my little bio or profile or whatever its called then you will know why! lol Hope you liked it! Lots of reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Read the sign! It's says "here's chapter nine!" I love that one! Its my favorite!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Nine

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I was just wondering if you would forgive me?" Ron asked pathetically. She just looked at him in wonder.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I asked if…"

"I know what you asked, but do you really expect to forgive you already?" Hermione asked yet again in that unusually, kinda creepy, calm voice.

"Well why not? I mean you know it was an accident, don't you?"

"Yes, but maybe you already forgot that before you _accidentally _threw me into a wall and left me there bleeding; you cheated on me with one of our friends." She said this very rudely, she didn't care if Ron's feelings were hurt! He deserved it!

"I know, but I was hoping we could get back together...I mean why not?" she could not believe her ears!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco snapped at that last comment Weasel had made, so he cut him off and said, "This is why not Weasel!" Draco then leaned down and lightly kissed Hermione on the lips and put his arm around her. Ron gaped at them. "and **also** because I know for a fact, that you're still with Pavarti. I walked in on you two in an empty classroom yesterday morning!" Draco glared at him.

"That was you?" Ron asked stupidly. Hermione looked at the two in shock. _Oh my God! My ex-boyfriend tried to ask me out again when he was still with Pavarti. My ex-enemy, who is now one of my best friends, just kissed me! Well he only did it to shut Weasley up, it didn't really mean anything It was just one of Draco's immaculate schemes!. _This thought calmed her and she was then thankful for what Draco had just done for her. If he hadn't have kissed her Weasley (yea she refers to him by his last name now) probably wouldn't have been so dumbstruck and admitted to being with Pavarti.

But Draco's intentions were a bit different then she thought. _Oh my God I just kissed her! What was I thinking! What is she going to say? What am I going to say! Oh, this is gonna be bad…really bad. _Then he realized he still had his arm around her as Weasley gawked at them. He looked down at her. She looked shocked and then she kinda looked …happy. _Wait she doesn't mind? She doesn't mind! Do I like her? I think I do, but how can I? We used to hate each other and now we're friends. **Just** friends. _ He repeated to himself. _But I like her more than just friends! And its not like she was upset when you kissed her or that you have your arm around her! Just see where it leads!_

"Yea it was me! Ya dumb ass! Now leave us alone! We need to go take care of important head business!" at that Hermione and Draco walked away together totally oblivious to the true thinking of the other.

A/N: I know it's a really short chapter, but I had (not lying) 2 and a half hours of Honors Biology homework! So yea whoever it was that said they would be my beta I think I may take you up on that offer cause I can't spell to save my life! I'll be in touch!


	10. Chapter 10

HUGE APOLOGETIC A/N: You didn't know when, but now you finally get to read chapter ten! SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm not a happy person at ALL! I have had this chapter ready for over a week, but my computer crashed completely and they had to send it back to Dell and it has been gone for 7 days! So I finally got time in between homework to re-type it on a different comp! Yay, but then it didn't save…twice! So this is the 4th time I've typed this chapter and I don't think its as good as it was the first time! I also read your comments and I realized that I didn't make something clear enough in the last chapters. Draco has been attracted to Hermione since the beginning of the year, then he started to be nice to her because he felt bad for her, then they started to become friends, and he is still attracted to her, then when he kissed her it was impulse. After he did he regretted it until he thought she liked it and now he's just plain confused. I also know that Mya is a pretty bad nickname, but I really don't want him to call her Hermione, if any of you have an idea for a nickname PLEASE let me know! Thanks and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_

* * *

_

An Unusual Combination

Chapter Ten

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yea it was me! Ya dumb ass! Now leave us alone! We need to go take care of important head business!" at that Hermione and Draco walked away together totally oblivious to the true thinking of the other.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as Hermione and Draco turned the corner and were out of Ron's sight she immediately pushed away Draco's arm and turned to look at him. For a second she could have sworn he looked confused but then he put the typical Draco Malfoy smirk back on.

"No one ever hears about that! I know you just did it to confuse Ron and all, but you can't tell anyone!" She demanded.

"Who said I was going to? Jeez you're uptight!" he snapped back sounding both annoyed and amused. Though he felt nauseous, he had thought back there, only for a few minutes, that he liked Hermione and she liked him. _Draco you fool! What were you thinking! You don't like her! I mean you're barely even friends! It was just impulse that's all! You kissed her because she's pretty! Just go along with what she said and pretend like you did it to confuse Weasley! _His thoughts calmed him, He didn't really like her, she's just attractive! "And anyway why would I want to tell anyone? I mean it wasn't like I actually **wanted** to kiss you! It was just to confuse Weasel! Why are you always such a spaz?" he shouted at Hermione and watched as her face dropped.

"Sorry." She mumbled and quickly started to walk away fighting back tears. _Why do you care so much! I mean it's just Malfoy…yea he's been nice, but not all the time! He still says mean things! It's because what he said this time was true! You are uptight and a spaz! People really wouldn't **want** to kiss you! I need to make another change! Change my personality! Like Sandy in Grease! I love that movie! I already have the new look; now all I need is to change my outlook on things! _The idea of an inner makeover cheered her and she swiftly went into her room before Draco had even arrived in the common room.

_Wow she walks fast! She's probably angry with me for saying that stuff, well it was true kinda. I mean I kinda wanted to kiss her, but she is uptight and can be a spaz! She doesn't have a very good sense of humor or she does and for some reason doesn't show it. That and she NEVER breaks rules or let people around her break rules! I probably should apologize, but I don't think I will. _

The next morning Draco awoke exceedingly early on a Saturday morning, especially for him. He looked over at the clock, _Ugh 6 am! And I can't get back to sleep now!_ Which was true once he was awake there was no way for him to fall back asleep. So he groggily walked downstairs, but stopped when he saw someone standing stretching in the middle of the common room. Her back was turned to him. She was wearing a running outfit, _Spandex! Today is my lucky day!_ _Wait a minute that has to be_..."Granger?" he exclaimed making her jump. "What are you doing? Why are you wearing that?" he asked looking confused, but not upset at all. That was one of the smallest running outfits he had ever seen!

"I'm about to go for a run. What does it look like?" she stated sounding kind of like…him.

"Oh. Do you always go for runs at this time?"

"Yea it helps me relief stress."

"It's not doing a very good job." The words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Old habits die hard and now he was just waiting for the screaming.

"I think it is and I really don't care what you think, so that sucks for you, now doesn't it?" she said very calmly cocking he head to the side. Draco could not belief his ears!

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" And before he could say another thing she was out the door. _That was weird! She was acting like…well like me! Maybe she was too tired to yell at me or something and she'll do it when she gets back. _

Then he went and took a long bath. When he came out Hermione was waiting, slightly sweaty (but still hot), to use the bathroom. She passed him without saying a word. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the door was closed and the shower was running.

Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a tight fitting fleece. When she emerged from the bathroom she headed down the stairs feeling unusually confident. She saw Draco sitting on one of the couches and decided she would talk to him, just to confuse him.

"Aren't you coming down to breakfast Drac?" she asked like nothing had ever happened.

"Nope I'm going to stay up here and starve!" he said sarcastically just to see the aggravated look on her face, but it never came.

Hermione resisted to make a face at him, but reminded herself she was trying to change and said what she thought he would have. "If you're sure, but even if you're embarrassed by your weight, you really shouldn't go on crash diets! They're really dangerous! I mean you could get rid of that extra flab in a lot easier ways…like go on runs like I do. Well I'm going down to eat!" She said this very calmly with what sounded like honest concern, but inside she was laughing hysterically! Malfoy had lost his cool and had a shocked face on! They both knew there wasn't an ounce of fat on him, but it was all she could think of and it got the reaction she wanted. Then he rushed out of the portrait hole after her.

They both took their respectful places at their own tables just as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "I am pleased to let you know that we have begun a mentor program for seventh years to help cope with the stress of this year. There are lists on your tables of which professor each student has and what nights they are to meet. Enjoy your breakfast." Sure enough all of a sudden there were the lists! Hermione looked down and found her name next to Professor Darinson's. _He's not that bad, much better than Snape! _She looked at who was with Snape…Malfoy _well he'll be happy._ She looked over at Malfoy and he did look happy.

Malfoy was delighted that he got Snape as him mentor! _Yes! He loves me! Wonder who Granger got…probably McGonagall…Darinson! _Draco was disgusted. He hated Professor Darinson! _He's seriously creepy! I mean what 30-some year old guy checks out and flirts with his 17 year old students! Mick! And it isn't just any student…its Hermione…the man was infatuated with her. He never takes his eyes off of her during class and even more creepy during meals! _He looked at the schedule again and saw she had a late night meeting with him…tonight. _Just offer to pick her up after so you two can go on patrols…wait why are you so worried! It's not like he'd really try anything…would he?

* * *

_

Another A/N: Well I still don't like it! I'm gonna put my email back on my profile and if you have ANY ideas please please let me know cause I'd love to hear them. I'm really not sure where I should go from here…For those of you that stories I usually r&r. I still love u all and your stories, but my comp is literally dead! So I plan on trying to catch up as fast as I can, just give me a bit, I did manage to read a few from my mom's comp. Thanks for being such great people and reading my story! I luv ya!

FerretLover


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : So I'm pretty much a terrible person for not updating in like 2 months! I feel absolutely terrible! I've been SO busy though that I just haven't had time to write! (That and I had writer's block lol) And I still kinda do… If you guys want a better explanation than go look at my profile cause I'm cool like that! You're in heaven cause you are FINALLY reading chapter eleven!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Eleven

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Malfoy was delighted that he got Snape as him mentor! _Yes! He loves me! Wonder who Granger got…probably McGonagall…Darinson! _Draco was disgusted. He hated Professor Darinson! _He's seriously creepy! I mean what 30-some year old guy checks out and flirts with his 17 year old students! Ick! And it isn't just any student…its Hermione…the man was infatuated with her. He never takes his eyes off of her during class and even more creepy during meals! _He looked at the schedule again and saw she had a late night meeting with him…tonight. _Just offer to pick her up after so you two can go on patrols…wait why are you so worried! It's not like he'd really try anything…would he?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Malfoy stopped his thoughts and made his way over to the Gryffindor table to speak to Hermione. _I wonder if she is still mad at me. _He recalled what had happened earlier that morning and how Hermione had acted. _She really was weird this morning… she reminded me to much of myself. She wasn't uptight at all…_He looked down at her and she was calmly reading her Daily Prophet as if he wasn't there!

"Hey Mya, I saw that you have a meeting with Darinson tonight so I think I should just come get you at his office at 11 so we can go on patrols." He said with a feeble attempt at

"Sure… whatever…" she said trying to sound completely un-amused. _Man this is hard! I still haven't gotten used to being so…so…normal. Just act like you don't care… read the paper…_

"Ok…see ya later then…" said Draco not sure of exactly what to say.

"Mm hmm" was the only response she gave and so off he went to his first class.

* * *

Later that day… 

Draco took his seat in defense against the dark arts and Hermione walked in a few moments later and plopped down next to him. She began to take out her books and homework getting organized like she usually did. _Good she's still a little bookwormy!_

_Well I did try, but I couldn't drop all of my habits! I am always going to have my homework and studying done. I mean I am still Hermione Granger! _Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Darinson began his lesson for the day. She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up to meet his gaze. _Amazing he always makes me feel like he's watching me the whole lesson! He's a great teacher._

_Ugh! Stupid Darinson still hasn't taken his eyes off of her! JUST STOP! Calm yourself… better…I just better make sure I'm there right at 11!_

Darinson continued his lesson in his usual manner, he talked a lot, then he let them try the spell and went around awarding points to those who did it right, and as usual he made sure to go over and praise Hermione. Then he dismissed the class after giving their homework, but called over the confusion.

"Oh and Ms. Granger don't forget to be here tonight at 10 pm for our mentor meeting!" he called to her with an unusual smirk.

Then the whole class took off for dinner. Hermione walked into the common room at the exact same time Ron did. He hadn't come near her since the incident with Draco, she figured he had figured out what had really happened, but he wouldn't go near her. They walked in together side-by-side and Hermione expected him to sit down at his usual spot with Lavendar and Pavarti, but he continued to walk next to her. Then he walked right in front of her and sat down right next to Harry and Ginny in her usual spot. She stopped dead. Ron and Ginny sat there… unsurprised! _What's happening? Why is Ron in my spot and why aren't Harry and Ginny surprised?_

"Mione," started Harry looking concerned "why don't you sit down?"

"What's going on? Why is he sitting here? Why aren't you surprised? What are you guys doing?" She just let all the questions in her mind come right out of her mouth.

"Well we just hoped that things could maybe go back to the way they were…" said Ron and Harry and Ginny stared at him as if trying to make him realize that was NOT the way to say it.

"My vote is no" she said way to calm to make them believe it was her. "I think that you guys should have waited a tad bit longer before trying this. Since I only found out a few days ago that Ron has still been snogging Pavarti senseless. He didn't mention that did he?" She added this when she saw the angry and shocked looks on her two friends' faces and the even sicker one in Ron's. "Oh and if you haven't already figured it out it's kind of hard to forgive someone who used to be your boyfriend, who cheated on you, threw you into a wall, left you to bleed unconscious in a hallway, blame this on your newest friend, oh and then tried to get you back while still being with the girl he cheated on you with. Did I leave anything out?" She said that whole last rant with a smile on her face now looking from shocked face to face. When she received no reply she added happily "Well in that case you all enjoy you're dinner, I think I'm going to go up to my common room. Good Night!" she said this all so sweetly they looked at her in total confusion. She liked this new her, it left everyone wanting to know more about her and why she acted this way. She wasn't sure whether or not she enjoyed the attention just yet, but she liked the reactions. She also liked feeling so free!

* * *

Draco watched the ordeal take place and was rather surprised at Hermione reaction, but then again after her behavior all day wasn't exactly her norm. He decided to get up and follow her to make sure she was okay. He thought this would be more entertaining then watching Crabbe and Goyle try to blow peas out of their nose (which they were failing horribly). He took his time going up to the common room there was no point in rushing. When he finally arrived he walked into the room to find Hermione sitting there reading a book looking completely unfazed. _I really got to get used to this. _Thought Draco still slightly shocked that she wasn't freaking out or at least mildly upset. 

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me forever or are you going to say something?" she asked never looking up from her book.

"Why would I gawk at you?"

"Hmm." she said as she shrugged.

"Well I just wanted to remind you that we have patrols tonight so don't stick around in Darinson's office forever cause I don't feel like having to wait for you for forever." He said in his usual smug tone. Then he proceeded to his room and laid on his bed when he should have been doing homework. He later heard Mione leave for her meeting and so he got up and got out of his robes and changed into something more comfortable, a simple pair of blue jeans and a comfy green t-shirt. He grabbed his wand and headed down the stairs to the common room. He then sat down on his favorite of the two couches and just waited until it was almost 11.

* * *

After Draco went upstairs to his room Hermione decided she better go get out of her robes she changed into a pair of jeans (as usual) and a t-shirt, grabbed her favorite sweatshirt and her wand and headed downstairs and out the door headed towards the DADA room. She walked rather quickly not wanting to be late. When she arrived she knocked on the door which was immediately opened by the smiling face of professor Darinson. She smiled back and walked inside. They began to talk and somehow came to the subject of her and Ron. She told him the story of Ron pushing her in the hallway. 

"Well Hermione, I think I need to teach you a defensive move or two, just in case you don't have your wand. What do you think?" he asked with the same smile on his face.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I doubt anything like that will happen to me again."

"You never know when it may come in handy though. Come over here and I will teach them to you." Hermione made her way over to him as he began to show her the where to hit people to get the best effect.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Draco waited outside of the door completely bored. It was 5 to 11, but no Granger. _She better come out soon cause I'm not going to wait here forever!_

* * *

Back to Darinson and Hermione… 

"Well there are four places that always seem to work to hit on a guy… his stomach, his foot, his nose, and his groin. Now lets see what can we give you to practice on…" he immediately conjured a large dummy. "Now Hermione for the stomach you can elbow him in the stomach like this." He wedged his elbow into the dummy's stomach. "Now you try." Hermione did as she was told and threw her elbow into the dummy's stomach, but Darinson didn't seem pleased. "No no no. Here I'll help you." He then came up behind her and wrapped himself around her trying to show her the proper technique. _What is he doing? He is way to close to me, but he is just trying to help. I doubt he means anything about it. _"Good, good. Alright now feet. All you have to do is step down as hard as you can on the spot right in between his toes and ankle." Hermione yet again did what she was told exactly as he had, but again he insisted on getting very close to her and helping. _He's just trying to help._ _He's just trying to help._ _He's just trying to help._ This happened again when he went to show her how to hit a guy's nose. Now he had reached the final one. This one she knew she could do. She had done this a few times before… actually she had used this on Draco a number of times. But yet again he insisted on helping and now she was getting kind of creeped out because this time her was closer than before. _He's just trying to help._ _He's just trying to help._ She told herself again, but his head was on her shoulder…she started to try to push him away, but he wasn't letting go! Now she was scared. He was acting wierd and he was to close to her for her own comfort. She continued to try to push hime off when…

* * *

A/N: muahahahaha so what do you think? Good? Bad? Ideas? Let me know oh and I would ask you all to check out my profile cause I have a lovely recommendation for you guys to check out my lovely elder sister's story (if you haven't already). She is the most amazing writer I know. Her penname and the name of the story are in my profile. I think you all will love it cause it is a Draco/Hermione with a few interesting twists! Thanks! 

FerretLover

Ps: this is my longest chapter yet and hopefully I will keep them longer! It's over 2000 words! Don't bother counting cause it will waste valuable review time! I am working o Chapter 12 already and will have it done within the next three days (I promise), but I want to make sure you guys liked this chapter first so leave me LOTS of reviews and I will give you Chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey do you know what makes a GREAT Christmas (Holiday) gift? Chapter 12! (So it didn't rhyme go cry to your mommy…wait don't! I LOVE YOU! Please read and review my chapter! Good little reader… lol)

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Twelve

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back to Darinson and Hermione…

"Well there are four places that always seem to work to hit on a guy… his stomach, his foot, his nose, and his groin. Now lets see what can we give you to practice on…" he immediately conjured a large dummy. "Now Hermione for the stomach you can elbow him in the stomach like this." He wedged his elbow into the dummy's stomach. "Now you try." Hermione did as she was told and threw her elbow into the dummy's stomach, but Darinson didn't seem pleased. "No no no. Here I'll help you." He then came up behind her and wrapped himself around her trying to show her the proper technique. _What is he doing? He is way to close to me, but he is just trying to help. I doubt he means anything about it. _"Good, good. Alright now feet. All you have to do is step down as hard as you can on the spot right in between his toes and ankle." Hermione yet again did what she was told exactly as he had, but again he insisted on getting very close to her and helping. _He's just trying to help._ _He's just trying to help._ _He's just trying to help._ This happened again when he went to show her how to hit a guy's nose. Now he had reached the final one. This one she knew she could do. She had done this a few times before… actually she had used this on Draco a number of times. But yet again he insisted on helping and now she was getting kind of creeped out because this time her was closer than before. _He's just trying to help._ _He's just trying to help._ She told herself again, but his head was on her shoulder…she started to try to push him away, but he wasn't letting go! Now she was scared. He was being much too weird when…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

…Draco walked into the room. "Hermione we…" he looked up at the sight in front of him. Darinson had Hermione locked in his arms and she looked scared out of her wits that he walked in! _What the bloody hell is going on! _Darinson immediately released Hermione and took a step away from her and looked at Draco with his usual smile which looked rather creepy at the moment.

"You were saying Mr. Malfoy?" They stood in silence for a second before Draco came back to them.

"Uh yea, Sorry to interrupt and all but Hermione and I have to go on our nightly patrols." Draco said never taking his eyes off that creepy smile.

"Very well, Ms. Granger you and I will continue our meeting next week! I'll see you then and goodnight to you both." Hermione quickly picked up her sweatshirt and hurried out of the room. Passing Draco and getting around the corner of the hallway. Draco walked out of the room, closed the door behind him and made his way towards the spot Hermione had disappeared.

Hermione stopped her jog and leaned against a wall trying to figure out if what just happened was just her imagination, but then she looked down at her arms. Bruises were already forming where he had held her much too tightly. She heard Draco coming towards her and she wiped the light tears from her eyes and quickly threw on her sweatshirt to hide the bruises.

"What the bloody hell happened back there?" demanded Draco. She looked uneasy and fragile.

"Professor Darinson was showing me how to protect myself if I ever get attacked by a guy. You walked in while he was helping me. That's all." She said this as calmly as she could, but Draco could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Right which was why when I walked in he was clinging to you and you were trying to throw him off of you." He asked knowing she was leaving something out.

"Yep, that's why. Now can we go on patrols so I can get back to bed?" she asked a little calmer than before.

"Alright…" Draco glanced down at Hermione's arms. She had her hands firmly locked inside her sweatshirt sleeves keeping them closed and her hands and arms completely covered. "Hey are your arms okay?" he asked while watching her unusual behavior.

"Yea they're fine I'm just kind of cold that's all." She said this with a smile on her face trying to convince him that he didn't have to worry. But realistically her arms were throbbing. She didn't even want to know what the bruises looked like by now!

They finished patrols in silence and when the got back to the common room Hermione immediately ran up to her room and closed the door. She fell onto her bed and then she carefully took off her sweatshirt. She looked at her wrists to see that she actually had bruises in the relative shape of his handprints on both arm. _Why do people keep hurting my arms! Why can't they just hit me in the leg for once instead. _She laughed out loud at her own thoughts. She put on her pajamas and fell asleep. Man was she glad that tomorrow was Saturday!

* * *

Hermione slept in (for once) past ten when she heard a knock on her door. "Hold on!" she cried out groggily throwing a long sleeve shirt over her tank because she didn't feel like getting questioned about her arms. She swung the door open to find Draco standing there looking alarmed. "What is it?" 

"Well I was kinda worried that you were sick or something." he said actually looking concerned.

"No I'm not why would you think that?"

"Well after you saying you were cold yesterday when it wasn't cold and today you slept in past 10. I don't remember you ever doing that before. So I got worried."

"Well I'm just fine, but thanks for asking."

'Kay… are you gonna go to Hogsmeade today?" he asked.

"We have a trip today? I had no idea Harry, Ginny, or Ron usually remind me because they wanna make plans. Well now that I think about I don't talk to Ron anymore and Harry and Ginny are in detention today." She had COMPLETELY forgotten!

"What did they get detention for?"

"I can't really remember it was something about snogging in Snape's store cupboard or something…"

"But people do that all the time after dinner and lunch and don't get in trouble"

"Harry was supposed to be in Potions when it happened and Snape threw a hissy." She loved saying the word hissy, it always amused her. Apparently it amused Draco too because he was chuckling.

"So are you gonna go to Hogsmeade?" said Draco after imagining Snape throwing a "hissy" and then Potter and the Weaselette still snogging while he did it.

"No… I guess not. I really don't have anyone to go with and it's boring alone."

"Well come with me! I don't exactly feel like having to put up with Crabbe and Goyle." He was sick to death of those two big oafs! They were obsessed with shooting things out of their noses! It was really quite disgusting. But he had to admit it was rather funny when Crabbe got one of those muggle toys (called a "Lego" or something) stuck up his nose and had to go have Madame Pomfrey take it out for him.

"Well if you don't mind I'd love to!"

"As soon as you are ready we'll go." He smiled at her and she smiled back and went back into her room to get dressed.

* * *

She thought about what she should wear… she knew Ron would be there and she felt like rubbing in his face what he was missing. So she went over to her closet and began to look. She was going to wear jeans, because her legs would be way to cold if she wore a skirt and she had to wear a long sleeved shirt so no one saw the bruises. She began to look and decided on a pair of lighter blue destroyed jeans. She then went to look through her shirts. She finally decided on a white camisole and then she put a simple v-neck bright blue shirt over it (she called it her painter's tape shirt because it was the same color as muggle painter tape). She then went to the bathroom and did her hair, it looked great! She put on eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. And walked out the door and down the stairs to where Draco was waiting. Okay she flat out had to scream it in her mind…_ DRACO MALFOY IS HOT! Well I feel better. I always wanted to say that and I feel much better. _Then she watched as Draco looked up at her and his face went blank. _Well if this makes Draco do that I can't wait to see Ron's face!_

_Wow she looks good! Today is going to be fun…I can't wait to see Pansy's face when she sees us together and even better Weasley's! _Pansy Parkinson had been driving him crazy ALL year! She wanted him, but she was too repulsive. Well she's not ugly or anything, but just so goddamn annoying. She never shut up and now she was jealous of all the time Draco had been spending with Hermione. _Screw her!_

* * *

The two left for Hogsmeade together joking and laughing the whole way down, making the heads of their fellow students turn. They were staring at them either because they thought Draco was hot, they thought Hermione was hot, or because the two formal mortal enemies were getting along and going to Hogsmeade together. They both walked outside and got into the nearest carriage to find none other than Mr. Ronald Weasley sitting with Pavarti Patil and Lavendar Brown. _This is going to be fun. _Thought Draco, then he looked at Hermione expecting her to be upset, but she looked just as evilly excited as he did. Then he looked at the other three, the two girls looked okay, but Weasel king looked sick. 

"Mya ya want to find another carriage?" he asked just in case.

"No I'm perfectly fine right here." She said smiling sweetly at him as the carriage began to leave. "Hey what do you want to do when we get there?" she asked Draco. She knew that Weasley was watching her every move. He had checked her out when she got into the carriage, but she didn't care as long as he didn't touch her.

"How about Honeydukes, Zonkos, and then go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"That sounds good to me. Oh and thanks again for reminding me we had this trip today I had forgotten completely!"

"How pathetic…" Pavarti whispered to Lavendar and Ron, but not quietly enough.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Hermione asked a little too sweetly.

"Oh I just sneezed." Pavarti said quickly.

"Wow what an unusual sneeze! I wonder what your coughs sound like. Well let's see probably something like (fake coughing noise) backstabber, right?" She said to her, everyone knew why she was saying that. Hermione and Pavarti had been pretty good friends before Pavarti started snogging Hermione's boyfriend.

"It does not!" was all Pavarti could say.

"How pathetic…" Hermione whispered purposely too loud to Draco.

"What did you just say?" Pavarti asked playing right into Hermione hand.

"Nothing I just sneezed. Oh and before you repeat what I said about the coughs. My cough sounds something like (fake coughing noise) screw you." just before Draco began cracking up the carriage stopped. The two got out looking at the shocked faces on their carriage-mates faces. "Ta-ta!" hollered Hermione as she jumped out. She and Draco looked at each other and both immediately starting laughing.

"That was brilliant!" Draco said to her. "I mean I don't think I've ever seen you this way before! What happened?"

"You told me I was an uptight spaz that no one will ever like." She said bluntly.

"Oh yea… sorry bout that." He felt bad, but good he brought about this change.

"No you aren't. You like this me better than the old me. I really don't care, I like the new me better too." She smiled at him and they started towards Honeydukes.

* * *

The two spent some time in Honeydukes and Zonkos and then took their purchases to the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers. They sat down at a corner table and ordered. 

Once the two were done they started back towards the carriages laughing about "Crabbe's Lego mistake".

They climbed into a carriage that was empty and then it began to move. The two continued to talk about anything and everything they could think of.

* * *

When they arrived back at the school they two jumped out their carriage and walked straight into the Great Hall to eat dinner. She looked to realize that Ginny and Harry were not out of detention yet and so she contently sat next to Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They all looked thrilled that she was sitting there. They all began to speak at once to her about all different things. "Whoa slow down guys what are you saying?" 

"Well we all saw you in Hogsmeade with Malfoy and we were wondering what was happening with you two." said Seamus.

"Well we're friends if that's what you wanted to know." she answered.

"Why I mean you guys were never friends before and then all of a sudden you are. No offense or anything it's a bit weird is there like a reason you can tell us?" asked Dean. _He was always way too nosy for his own good! Really quite annoying, but I don't want another fight._

"Well think about it guys; who's my partner in all my classes, who do I shares a common room with, who do I go on patrols of the hallways with, who comforted me when Ron and I broke up, and who is a head with me? Answer… Draco Malfoy. Got it now" They all nodded and continued to stare at her for the rest of the meal.

_But the thing Hermione was really think of was who saw me in my bra and boxers, who hit Ron in the face for me, who saved me when I was hurt, who's bed did I sleep in while he slept on the couch, who almost got beat up for me, who apologized like every 3 seconds for using itching powder on me, who kissed me to throw Ron off, who got me to change to the new me, who accidentally saved me from Darinson, and who **always** makes me laugh. Same answer Draco Malfoy! _

* * *

Hermione walked back into the common room completely bored and when she looked at Draco on the couch he seemed to be in the same state. It was around 10 and she didn't have anything to do so she decided to go to sleep. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep. See ya tomorrow Drac."

"I think I will too. Night."

The two proceeded to their rooms, got dressed for bed, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and got into bed. Hermione lay there for like 20 minutes and then got back up and walked across the hall to Draco's room and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" he called. Then the door swung open to none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy with no shirt on (A/N: For those of you in love with Draco you may go ahead and faint we'll wait for you. Tick tock tick tock tick tock alright back to the story!) "What is it Mya?" Hermione didn't answer she just gaped for a few seconds and then snapped out of it.

"I just realized that I'm not tired." she said half laughing at herself.

"Yea neither am I… we need something to do! Do you know anything fun we could do?"

Hermione hopped onto Draco's really comfy bed and thought about what they could do. "Yea I do…"

A/N: Do I **need** to put in the Muahahahaha? NOT YET! Cause since it is the Holiday Season I'm not going to stop the chapter like I planned! YAY! At the moment this chapter is over 2,700 words, but there's still more to come!

"Ok what's the game or whatever?"

"I've never"

(A/n: For those you unfamiliar with what I call 'I've never' It is played where everyone has a beverage the same size and someone begins a sentence I've never…if you have done what ever they said you have to take a sip off water I will keep a little scoreboard going for you guys and we'll say 10 drinks empties a water bottle just for the sake of the confusion. An example is if I said 'I've never read fanfic' I would have to take a drink because that is a lie. Truthfully this game gets fun when you run out of the obvious questions and it turns into a personal confession or trying to get your friends to confess to something. You all should try it because it's a fun game!)

"Alright I'll play." Hermione was surprised he agreed so quickly, but what really scared her was the fact he had his infamous "I'm a Malfoy and I'm up to no good" smirk on his face. "You wanna go grab water bottles? We can play in the common room. I just gotta put a shirt on." Hermione (A/N: take one final glance at the gorgeousness that is Draco) ran and grabbed two water bottles from downstairs and plopped herself on a couch. Draco sat down across from her throwing her a blanket as she threw him a water bottle.

"I'll start" said Draco "I've never kissed a boy." Hermione immediately took a drink and much to her relieve Draco didn't. (H - 1 D – 0)

"I've never kissed girl." said Hermione. Draco took a drink and to his surprise Hermione did too. (H - 2 D – 1)

"What? Goody-goody Mya kissed a girl? Do tell!"

"It was a dare ok! Stupid Pavarti and Lavendar! Ok your turn."

"Umm I've never stolen anything." Yet again both took a drink. (H - 3 D – 2)

"Ingredients out of Snape's cupboard a while ago…"she said before he asked. He said nothing. "Well what did you steal?"

"The hearts of half the girls in this school… ha-ha no… well actually that is true, but seriously. I stole Potter's transfiguration book last year."

"So Harry wasn't being paranoid …huh. My turn. I've never made out with Pansy Parkinson." Hermione only said this to see if Draco had actually made out with Pansy and then Draco reluctantly took his sip. (H - 3 D – 3) "Hah!"

"It was last year and we were both a bit drunk…"

"Sure Draco whatever you say. It's your turn."

"How about, I've never kissed Neville Longbottom." This _is going to be good!_ Hermione glared at him and then took her sip. (H - 4 D – 3) "Who's laughing now?"

"It was Christmas and we got stuck underneath the mistletoe that's all! At least I didn't stick my tongue down his throat like **some people**." He glared right back at her and then she asked her question. "Alright… I've never kissed someone in a different house." Draco took his sip, but Hermione didn't.

"You have too! I know for a fact you have!"

"Oh yea! Who?"

"Me genius!" they both sat there awkwardly for a few seconds and then Hermione took her drink. (H - 5 D – 4) And then they both started to laugh at how stupid that had been. "How about… I've never forgotten the first names of my best friends." He immediately took a drink, he had only asked this one to make her laugh and it worked. She immediately began to laugh at him.

"Whose name did you forget? It must have been when you were little or something… oh wait I did do that when I was like 3 I forgot that my neighbor's name was Sarah and I kept calling her Sally!" she said as she took sip. (H - 6 D – 5)

"Nope it was like 2 years ago and I forgot Crabbe and Goyle's first names."

"What are their names?" she asked still laughing.

"Gregory and Vincent… least that's what I think… oh well your turn."

"Okay I've never had a crush on someone older than me." She took her sip and so did he. (H - 7 D – 6)

"Who?"

"Krum… a few years ago. How bout you?"

"Fleur… of course so did every other boy in our school. My turn, I've never been into Dumbledore's office." They both took another drink. (H - 8 D – 7)

"Oh when did you go in?"

"Like every year since I got here. What did you do?"

"Oh remember that time when all the banners in the Great Hall mysteriously turned into GO SLYTHERIN the day before the Quiditch Cup last year. Yup that was me; Filch thought I would get into more trouble if he sent me to Dumbledore."

"Alright I've never had a crush on a teacher." They both took sips. (H - 9 D – 8)

"I kind of had a thing for my pre-school teacher when I was like 4." Hermione said.

"Well mine beats that! I thought I liked McGonagall our first day of school just cause she could turn into a cat, but that only lasted for like 2 hours. I gotta say I'm surprised that's the **only **teacher you've liked." he was trying to find out what was going on between her and Darinson. The image of Darinson so close to her the other day was still etched in his mind.

"Why, who did you have in mind?"

"Darinson?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I just thought after seeing you two together…

"Well don't!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Okay I have a really good one; I've never wanted to kiss the other person in this room." He took a drink and so did she. (H - 10 D – 9)

"I win." she said just sitting there staring at him.

"No I do…" he said as he slowly leaned into kiss her, but he set his hand on one of wrists as he did so and she immediately leapt back. _Perfect moment ruined._ "What? What happened?" Draco asked looking at the pain etched in Hermione's face. She was holding her wrist lightly where he had touched. "Mya what's wrong?" He lightly grabbed her arm above her wrist from her and she struggled a little in his grasp and he tried to push up her sleeve to reveal black and blue bruises in the shape of handprints. "What happened? Who did this to you? Was it Weasley? I'll kill him!"

"Drac just stop! It wasn't him. It was from yesterday when Darinson and I were practicing. I'm fine really!" she said surprised at how upset he got and even more that he was about to kiss her.

"Only if you say so… is that the only one or am I going to find a bruise every time I try to touch you?" he asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Just my wrists and really I'm fine! Now if I do remember correctly you were trying to kiss me Mr. Malfoy!"

"Well you said you wanted to."

"Maybe I do."

"Well then…" then he leaned all the way in careful not to touch either wrist and kissed her.

A/N: muahahahaha so what do you think? Good? Bad? Ideas? Best Christmas gift ever right! I thought so too! By far my longest chapter ever! 10 pages typed, 4,097 words, 428 lines, 17,621 letters without spaces, 21,666 letters with spaces, and 122 paragraphs! Yay! So I hope you all have great holidays! Oh and make my Christmas really special by giving me lots of great reviews with good ideas cause I LOVE ideas! I love you all!

FerretLover

Ps: I am working on Chapter 13 already and will have it done by New Years (I promise), but I want to make sure you guys liked this chapter first so leave me LOTS of reviews and I will give you Chapter 13 for the next holiday!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hmmm so it is a little bit past New Years but I got writers block and I gave up for a while. I even thought about discontinuing my story, but then I decided that would be cruel to those of you who are reading and reviewing! So I'll try really hard! I must admit though that I have never been a great writer that was always my sisters deal, but hey its mine now! Ok so I think I should have mentioned with the "I've never" game those aren't the official rules that's the way I play it with my friends just because we run out of questions. Yep! Hope I didn't confuse anyone! To whoever it was that was happy that the whole Darinson thing was over, sorry but its not! MUAHAHAHA! Oh and I really am sorry that my spelling and grammar aren't the greatest, but I can't help it!

It's the best you've seen, chapter 13! (It rhymed this time so you don't have to go cry to your mommy! Yay!)

Oh and I forgot to mention that they have a long weekend, Friday thorough Tuesday (I know I know, but it was convenient at the time being).

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

(I think I forgot this last chapter oops)

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Thirteen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Only if you say so… is that the only one or am I going to find a bruise every time I try to touch you?" he asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Just my wrists and really I'm fine! Now if I do remember correctly you were trying to kiss me Mr. Malfoy!"

"Well you said you wanted to."

"Maybe I do."

"Well then…" then he leaned all the way in careful not to touch either wrist and kissed her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione broke the kiss and then said "I think I should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, good night." he watched as she walked off to bed. _Well that was fun! _

* * *

Hermione woke closer to her regular time the next morning, but she didn't feel like running. _What happened last night? Did that really happen… did he actually kiss me? The mudblood that he's hated for all these years. Maybe he did it to tease me. Maybe when I go downstairs he will rub it in my face. Maybe it was all a joke. _So she decided to act as if nothing ever happened and got dressed. The bruises on her arms were a little less noticeable, but noticeable all the same so she just put on a sweatshirt on for the time being. _I love long weekends!_ Hermione walked out her door and down the stairs to find that Draco was not yet awake, so she decided to clean up the common room since they had made quite the mess the night before. _I don't know if I really like him…it's just a little too weird._ Hermione lost herself in thought and was totally oblivious to the opening of a door in the distance and someone walking towards her.

"Boo!" said someone behind her. She jumped into the air knocking over the person behind her. Then she (being oh so graceful) tripped over the person and landed right on top of him (her?). _Well it's definitely a him._ She thought as she stared down into the confused face of Draco Malfoy.

"That was great! You jumped like 5 feet in the air!" He began to crack up as she pulled herself off of him.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I need to get back to work!"

"Oh come on! We don't have classes today, but you're still working! What's wrong with you?"

"Not as much as what's wrong with you!"

"Oh really?" he said with a playful grin on his face. He was inching closer and closer to her and she backed into a wall. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. _He's going to kiss me again…_

"Well see you later!" he stopped right before her face and he walked cheerfully back to his room leaving a bright red Hermione behind.

Hermione just stood there feeling completely confused, she had wanted him to kiss her, but he didn't. Hermione then slowly shook herself back to the real world and continued her cleaning. Around noon she finished her task and the common room and her own room were spotless. Draco hadn't come out of his room all morning, since his little joke. Then she heard a knock on her door and he was just standing there.

"You wanna get something to eat?" like nothing ever happened.

"Sure let's go."

They made their way down the many steps and corridors in total silence, Draco wearing a smirk all the way down. When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione immediately headed to the Gryffindor table and Draco to the Slytherin table.

Draco watched Hermione the whole time he ate as she read her newspaper. He kept looking at her intense (but still cute) seriousness as she scanned the whole paper, until he looked over at the teacher's table and not much to his surprise Darinson was watching Hermione. He couldn't help but think if Hermione had really been telling the truth about the two of them, but he decided to try to trust her.

When Hermione had finished she slowly rose from her place and began to walk out of the Great Hall when someone stopped her just outside the door. She turned around expecting to see Draco telling her to wait for him, but it wasn't. It was Darinson. He had his now creepy looking smile plastered on his face, but she smiled back at him.

"Yes professor?"

"I was hoping we could finish our meeting tonight since we were interrupted last time?"

"Well I suppose I can stop by before patrols." For some reason she had decided the whole thing was a misunderstanding, he was just trying to help. _He was just trying to help. He was just trying to help. He was just trying to help._ She repeated in her head.

"Wonderful! I will see you at, say 10:30? That way you can stay and chat for about a half hour?"

"Alright, I'll see you then!" as she finished this last sentence smiling he intensified his smiled and walked away.

Draco was still standing in the doorway of the Great Hall watching Hermione talk to Darinson (again) and couldn't help his thoughts. _She really does fancy him, doesn't she? But those bruises…_Then Darinson walked away and he ran to catch up with Mya.

"What did Darinson want?" he asked.

"He wants to finish our meeting since the last one ended before he finished his thoughts or something."

"Oh, should I come done there to pick you up for patrols like last time." The scene from that last meeting flashed through both of their minds and they both shuddered.

"Yea that would be nice." she said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Hermione walked down to Darinson's office half asleep, but nervous all the same. When she arrived Darinson had some sweets and tea set out on a table and the two began to chat about many different school things like potions and divination. Then the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"So Hermione do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why ever not? You're an intelligent, good looking, young lady!"

"Thank you, but I recently broke up with my old boyfriend after he cheated on me." _Why are you telling him all of this. You want him to feel sorry for you?_

"Oh I am so sorry. **Boys **can be so immature, you need a more mature **man** to take care of you Hermione." _What is he saying. _He inched closer to her like Draco had this morning with a similar devilish grin, but he wasn't playing a joke on her and he wasn't stopping. She was completely against the wall. _Alright Draco you can come bursting in any moment now. _The clock read 3 to 11, but Draco wasn't there. Then all of a sudden Darinson moved in more quickly and pushed her hard into the wall. Causing her to make a weird squealing noise until he silenced her… with his own lips…

* * *

Another A/N: I have no idea what I'm writing! Lol I really hadn't thought this story through much past like Chapter 10, because I didn't think it would even last that long (I originally thought that I would just discontinue the story) of course I think that a lot. But that didn't happen and now I am thoroughly unprepared I have a general idea of where I will go (at least for a few chapters) from here. BUT I LOVE NEW IDEAS SO COMMENT THEM TO ME! I hope to put out the next chappie soon.

Oh and I thought you all should check out one of the coolest stories EVER its called _The Ten Labors of Draco and Hermione_ by EvilRabidPlotBunnies (hope you don't mind I'm putting this in here) IT IS AMAZING!

FerretLover


	14. Chapter 14

**Another One Of My Huge Rambling Author's Note That Most Of You Skip Anyways: **Hehehe I got tired of writing A/N: ummm so yea I guess I have an ok idea of where I'm gonna go at least for this chappie and I really appreciate all (though there were only 8) the great reviews! Especially there was this really long one (I LOVE LONG REVIEWS)!

Wouldn't it be mean if I hadn't have given you chapter fourteen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Fourteen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh I am so sorry. **Boys **can be so immature; you need a more mature **man** to take care of you Hermione." _What is he saying? _He inched closer to her like Draco had this morning with a similar devilish grin, but he wasn't playing a joke on her. She was completely against the wall. _Alright Draco you can come bursting in any moment now. _The clock read 3 to 11, but Draco wasn't there. Then all of a sudden Darinson moved in more quickly and pushed her hard into the wall. Causing her to make a weird squealing noise until he silenced her… with his own lips…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He forced her further into the wall and then his hands left her waist and began to roam freely until the got to the bottom of her shirt and touched her skin…She started to cry silently while trying to push him off of her, but he was too strong. _Draco where are you!_ The clock began to strike 11 and he started to try to force his tongue into her mouth and she cried harder as she felt the pain that was coming from her back and wrists. Then finally through all of the terror an idea came to her. She thrust her knee as hard as she could into his groin and he keeled over immediately making a weird groaning noise as he fell to the floor. That grin finally fell from his face as he whimpered on the floor.

Her silent tears immediately turned to sobs as she bolted blindly out the door and around the corner. She ran into something hard and tried to keep running, but whoever it was held her fast to them. She began to hit (weakly) at their chest, but they didn't let go and then she looked up into the face of none other than Draco and collapsed against him in even harder sobs.

_What am I doing? If I try to tell him what happened he won't understand!_

"Mya, what happened?" he said in a calm voice.

_Should I tell him the truth and see what he says or should I just lie…_

"I… ran into a door and hit my… head. It just really hurt…" the lie came out of her mouth before she had fully thought it through.

"Why are you lying to me?" he didn't raise his voice, it was just as sweet as before. All Hermione could do was begin to cry again and look up into his big blue-gray eyes. _I can't tell you! You won't believe me if I do!_ She yelled this inside her head, but the words never came out of her mouth.

"You can let me go now." She said this even though as soon as she lost the warmth his touch had given her she longed to have it back. She **wanted **him to hold her, but after what had just happened she couldn't bear anyone to touch her. "Let's… just go on patrols. I'm tired."

_

* * *

I don't believe a word you're saying was all that Draco was thinking, but he figured now wasn't the time. "Ok." was all that he could say. __She looks terrible. _He was right Hermione's face was tearstained and red. She was still slightly shaking and jumped at the slightest touch or sound. She stumbled all the way down the corridor and you could tell that she was in pain. But the thing that really scared him was the fact that her lips were slightly swollen and looked purple. _Like someone was trying to suck her mouth off, _he thought.was all that Draco was thinking, but he figured now wasn't the time. "Ok." was all that he could say. He was right Hermione's face was tearstained and red. She was still slightly shaking and jumped at the slightest touch or sound. She stumbled all the way down the corridor and you could tell that she was in pain. But the thing that really scared him was the fact that her lips were slightly swollen and looked purple. he thought. 

_There is no way that I'm not going to have bruises tomorrow. _She told herself and shuddered as her hand moved to her lips to feel that they were still throbbing from where **he** had plastered his lips to hers. _Why hadn't Draco walked in like last time! No! I can't blame this on Draco! It's my fault… no it's **his** fault! **He's** the one that attacked me! But why? I mean what did I do that made **him** think that I would be okay with that! Did I lead **him** on and not even realize it?_ Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that someone was coming up behind them. She turned around to see what she had dreaded, **him**.

"Miss Granger you left your bag in my office. I thought you may need it so I thought I should bring it to you." he was smiling! _How can he be smiling I nailed him in the groin no more than 10 minutes ago! _Hermione was truly afraid of **him**, even with Draco there and it showed in her face. The tears began to reform in her eyes, but she pushed them back. Darinson stood there holding her bag out towards her, but she didn't move an inch.

* * *

Draco looked back and forth from the two oblivious to the reason for the tension. He knew that Darinson was creepy and that there was something going on between him and Mya that she wouldn't tell him about, but no idea how serious it was. He truthfully believed that Mya had a thing for Darinson and he was treating her like a child or something and then they got into a row or something and that's why she was upset and also why she was afraid to tell him. _She woulod have told me if it had been something else!_ But as soon as he finished this idea the same thought popped into his head, _what about the bruises…_ He couldn't think of a logical explanation and then he would remember the scene he had walked in on and that _the bruises looked like handprints_.

Hermione finally took a step toward Darinson who was a few feet down the hallway from the two of them and when she reached for her purse Darinson said to her "And I would like to remind you Ms. Granger that the… activities that occur during our meetings are to be kept to just you and myself. Well have a goodnight's sleep!" for that instant where he had basically told her to keep quiet about what just happened his smile changed from the creepily happy one he usually wore to a threatening and all-knowing smile and it scared her even more.

_Activities? What the hell does that mean!_ Draco had no idea what to think now! Darinson made it seem like he and Mya had something going, but Mya seemed so upset after their meetings, but back to her usual self the next day. _If she goes back to normal tomorrow I won't worry so much, but if she doesn't then I will start to question her._ He looked over at Mya to see that she was frozen to the spot where he had handed her the bag looking terrified and sad. _What has he done to you? _

* * *

A/N: Ummm so by the time you are reading this I have already finished Chapter 15 (and started 16)! Aren't you impressed? Well I decided that this time I'm going to be demanding and ask for 15 reviews on this chapter (#14) before I put #15 out! How hard is it to click the nice little button that says **submit review** and type only a few words like "good job!" or even "keep writing". It just makes me feel better to know that people will review! I have like 140 views on the last chapter and like 8 reviews! WHY? Well if I'm being rude I apologize for being harsh, but it makes me think that my story is so bad that you can't even be bothered to review it!

Well anyway! I have a few ideas right now and I'm gonna roll with them! I suddenly got really inspired the other night cause I went to see Coldplay in concert and something clicked! YAY COLDPLAY! So please review and leave some ideas! THANK YOU!

FerretLover

BTW: If you wanna score some brownie points with me go back and leave a little review on my last chapter (13)! THANKS!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I can think of 4 words which are perfect right now! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! You guys make me feel better! YAY! Also my story is apparently dragging, but I promise it will pick up! I plan on ending the story soon, so leave me pretty reviews so you can find out what the ending is.

Chapter 15 is like a bean! The more you read it the better you feel!

(Bean Beans the magical fruit the more you eat the more you toot the more you toot the better you feel so let's eat beans at every meal!) Just in case you didn't know the song I was referring to, but no worries Chapter 15 is **NOT** a magical fruit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Fifteen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Activities? What the hell does that mean!_ Draco had no idea what to think now! Darinson made it seem like he and Mya had something going, but Mya seemed so upset after their meetings, but back to her usual self the next day. _If she goes back to normal tomorrow I won't worry so much, but if she doesn't then I will start to question her._ He looked over at Mya to see that she was frozen to the spot where he had handed her the bag looking terrified and sad. _What has he done to you? _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione stood paralyzed for a few more seconds and then turned around and began to walk back along the path she had to go for patrols. Passing Draco as fast as she could so he wouldn't see the look of fear and small tears on her face, but he had. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ Draco couldn't seem to sort through all the events that had taken place and because of that had no idea what was wrong with Mya.

So he started to sort through the facts. _1) Walked in on Darinson holding onto Mya 2) Hermione seems sad and worried the next day 3) Mya has bruises like handprints on her wrists 4) Mya was really defensive when I said I thought she had a thing for Darinson 5) She's been kind of jumpy 6) Mya talks to Darinson at lunch normally 7) Mya runs into me sobbing and shaking after her meeting with Darinson 8) Darinson says that their **activities** are to be kept quiet 9) Mya looks terrified. _Draco continued his thoughts, but still couldn't piece it all together. Then he realized that their patrols were coming to an end and Mya looked a little better than before, but he still hadn't added it all up or at least not properly. He couldn't decide what he thought was going on and decided he would just ask when they got back.

Hermione was walking quickly to keep a few feet between her and Draco. Silent tears still rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't make herself stop them. When they arrived back at the common room she tried to run up the stairs and into her as quickly as she could, but Draco called to her before she had made it into her room. Her hand was on the door knob.

"Mya wait!"

"What?" she answered with her back still to him to hide her face trying to sound calm.

"I know you said nothing happened, but I know you're lying to me!" he was slowly moving towards her up on the stairs.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you have something going with Darinson." He wanted to see if she reacted. She did.

"No I don't! Don't ever say that!" she turned around to face him her face soaked with tears and a look of rage on her face. Draco didn't say anything right away; he looked surprised, but unconvinced. _That's why I lied Draco, to keep you from thinking that, but it didn't._

"Well maybe I'll just go ask Darinson what happened…"

"No! You can't!"

"Why? Nothing happened right?" he knew he sounded cruel, but he **needed** to know.

"Please… please don't. I don't want to make him angry at me." She looked both panicked and afraid and it scared Draco.

"So you do fancy him?" _Why else would she not want to make him angry?_

"NO! I can never like someone like **him**." She looked disgusted at the idea.

"What does that mean, like him?"

"Never mind. Leave me alone." She looked defeated and Draco was surprised she gave up so easily. She turned around and walked into the room slamming the door and locking the door. _What the hell did she mean **like him**? Does she have a thing for him or not? By the way she reacted I guess not, but why is it that she just lets him take advantage of her? _Draco paused his thoughts… he could hear Mya weeping on the other side of the door.

Then Draco re-added the facts: _What would Mya cry about so easily, give her nasty bruises (like hand prints), make her jumpy to touch, make her afraid of Darinson,why she is afraid to tell me, "activities", why she refuses anything could have happened, that weird position they were in, and **like him**._ It finally clicked and Draco felt sick. _Darinson attacked her. _

"Mya! Mya open the door! I need to talk to you!" no one answered. In a moment of frantic regret Draco ran himself into the door knocking the hinges off and letting him in the room. Hermione sat on the bed still crying. For the first time in a few days he saw she wasn't in a long sleeve top, but she scrambled to put the sweatshirt back on but he stopped her. He looked down at her arms. The bruises on her wrists were an unusual blue-green color and were obviously made by the hands of a man. _Darinson! _He looked and saw there were other ones above her right elbow where someone had grabbed her and pushed her backwards, they were fresh and not very well defined because they were still very red. He looked at her defeated face that was red and tearstained.

"There are more aren't there?" He hoped that she said no, but she nodded her head feebly. "It was Darinson, right?" another nod and the tears began to well up in Mya's eyes again just at the sound of his name. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have done… something!"

"I was afraid you would think that I had a thing for Darinson, but that happened anyway…"

"I'm so sorry Mya." She just nodded again and then all of a sudden she broke down crying again and Draco pulled her close to him. _She feels so weak. _Draco felt horrible about it all, that Darinson was going to get away with attacking Mya, that he hadn't figured it out sooner, and that Mya had just put up with all of it.

_He feels so warm and gentle_ Hermione thought. Draco's touch was so soothing to her. But then he pulled away and she wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"I'll go downstairs and get us some water. You go ahead and get into some pajamas or something and we can hang out in the common room for a while and you can tell me anything you want about what happened. Is that ok?"

"Yea, thanks." She smiled a little and then looked at her door and laughed.

"I'll…uh…fix that for you. _Reparo._" The door went back to it's proper state.

"You know you could have just used _alohamora_."

"Oh." Now they both began to laugh. Draco walked out and Mya got dressed in a pair of comfortable pajamas and headed downstairs, for once she didn't bother to cover the bruises. Draco was waiting for her downstairs and threw her a blanket and a water bottle just like the other night. He lounged on his couch and she on hers. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Draco asked, he knew that telling someone else your troubles can be therapeutic.

"Ok. I guess I should start the night that you walked in on our first meeting. That night I really thought that **he** was trying to help me out, but **he **held me hard and close to him, that's how I got the bruises on my wrists, I got scared and then you walked in and he just let me go. Then he was normal after that so I just thought **he** was trying to get me to realize how it would feel if someone really attacked me, but actually he was just trying to overpower me… Anyway then you burst in and saved me, inadvertently, but saved me all the same. Then **he** asked to meet again, but this time **he**…got more aggressive." Draco shuddered at the thought of more aggressive than the scene he had walked in on, he looked over at Mya and the tears had reformed in her eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks like so many other times this year. Ell anyway he backed up against a wall and started to …kiss me as he held me pinned to the wall, that's how I got the bruises above my elbows. Then I came to my senses and need him in the balls and ran for it. I ran into you and you know the story from there."

"You said you had other bruises. Where?" he needed to know for two reasons, curiosity and so that he wouldn't accidentally hit them. She hesitated and then lifted her tank top just enough so that her stomach showed a little and a palm mark was there on the left side of her stomach. "He held me here when **he** pinned me to the wall and the there are some scratches and bruises on my back from getting pushed against the stone wall."

"If it really hurts you can just take your shirt off, I mean it's not like I haven't already seen you without a shirt on." He teased her trying to make her laugh, it worked. She laughed at the idea (she was bright red anyway) and threw a pillow at him and he threw it right back.

"You really should learn to knock!" she remembered the time where she hadn't locked her door and he had walked in on her in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and her bra.

_Good she's finally smiling again._ "This has been a pretty crazy year, huh? I mean we used to **despise** each other and now we're joking around like we've always been friends."

"I like it this way a lot better."

"Me too." They both smiled at each other. "I actually really enjoyed the night we played I've never." He said with a grin on his face.

"I've never enjoyed spending time with you." She smiled and then took a big obvious gulp of her water bottle imitating the game they had played. (A/N: which means she was lying about not enjoying spending time with him for those who didn't catch that)

"Very Funny." He took a drink then to. They both started to laugh. Then all of a sudden Draco moved towards her and kissed her!

A/N: Yay They kissed again! Aren't you happy! I have decided how I'm going to end the story now and I have a direction I'm going in. I have finished 16 and ask for at least 16 reviews on this chapter to get 16! I think that's fair…

FerretLover


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: There are only a few chapters left in the story (I think). You guys continue to amaze me! I checked my story today and I have SO many reviews! WOAH! Thank you!

It's a lean, mean, review worthy machine! It's chapter 16! (haha I like that oneJ)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Sixteen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Me too." They both smiled at each other. "I actually really enjoyed the night we played I've never." He said with a grin on his face.

"I've never enjoyed spending time with you." She smiled and then took a big obvious gulp of her water bottle imitating the game they had played. (A/N: which means she was lying about not enjoying spending time with him for those who didn't catch that)

"Very Funny." He took a drink then to. They both started to laugh. Then all of a sudden Draco moved towards her and kissed her!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They pulled away from each other looking into the other's face. "I think I like you." said Hermione. This fact really didn't need to be said, the kiss had confirmed that fact for both of them.

"I think you do too." Draco said jokingly and she frowned at him. "Just kidding. That thought is definitely mutual." They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Hermione said what they were both thinking.

"So now what?"

"Well I suppose I should make it official huh? Mya would you be my girlfriend?" he said making the cutest puppy-dog face she had ever seen.

"Hmm, let me think about that one. Well I guess I could, since you're so desperate and all." she said laughing at him.

"I can't wait to see what Pansy's face looks like when she figures it out!"

"Or Ron and Pavarti!"

"Or the whole school for that matter." They sat there again in silence both thinking about the commotion that would be started when the school started to catch on.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." said Hermione finally. Everything that had happened that day had completely worn her out. From Darinson attacking her to Draco and her going out, today was the epitome of a love-hate day.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Then as he was about to leave she gave him a quick kiss a cheek, he smiled at her, and they both walked off to their own rooms, Hermione slightly blushing.

_

* * *

I can't believe that just happened. She felt… relieved! She had known she had had a thing for Draco, but couldn't admit, but now that she knew he felt the same way it felt like a weight was lifted. __I'm his girlfriend now… what will Darinson do? Nothing because then he'll know that I'm not into him and that he has no chance. He'll just give up._ Hermione knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but she still had hope. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when people would figure out about her and Draco, but at the same time when she started to think about it she got nervous. Would the last of her friends leave her? Would Harry and Ginny?She felt… relieved! She had known she had had a thing for Draco, but couldn't admit, but now that she knew he felt the same way it felt like a weight was lifted. Hermione knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but she still had hope. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when people would figure out about her and Draco, but at the same time when she started to think about it she got nervous. Would the last of her friends leave her? Would Harry and Ginny?

* * *

Draco's thoughts were centered around Hermione. He didn't care what others thought of the two of them, though the idea of finally getting rid of Pansy was relieving. He rethought how he had asked her out, _wow all my charm kinda died right when I needed it. That was probably the least romantic thing ever. Well she did date Weasel before me so **everything** probably looks good! _He fell asleep laughing to himself thinking about Weasel trying to be romantic and failing horribly. But every once in a while something lead his brain to the thought of Darinson attacking Mya and he had to divert his attention to something else or else he would start thinking about all the horrible things he could do to Darinson. Draco finally fell asleep with the picture of Mya's smile plastered in his mind.

* * *

Hermione was still thinking about what would happen tomorrow when people fopund out she was dating Draco and then realized something. _Wait how are they going to figure it out anyway? I mean Draco and I spend a lot of time together as it is, people may not even notice!_ But she was wrong…

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning soar, but happy. She couldn't even imagine her mood if Draco hadn't been there for her last night. She got dressed in her robes and walked down to the common room, both happy and sad that classes resumed that morning. When she got there Draco was standing by the portrait hole waiting for her. She smiled when she saw his face and he smiled right back at her.

"Ready to go Mya?"

"Yea." Then he put his arm around her shoulder and began to walk down the stairs. _Well this will make it pretty easy for them to figure it out I guess._ When they arrived at the Great Hall people were staring at them.

"I'll walk you to class ok? I'll see you after breakfast, meet me outside the door of the Great Hall." She nodded and then Draco gave her a quick kiss and walked off to the Slytherin table where Pansy looked sick and near to tears at the same time and Blaise looked… excited? She could never tell what he was thinking and was rather happy about that because she didn't **want** to know what goes inside his mind. Then Mione walked to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table as if nothing had happened. When she sat down across from Ginny and Harry (A/N: She's not mad at them after the whole Ron thing because they gave up on things going back to normal for now) they both looked shocked. Then all of a sudden Ginny squealed and her dumb-founded look turned into one of excitement. Harry looked ok with the idea too. Hermione's face was awe-struck and Ginny and Harry immediately started to crack up at the look on her face.

"Congratulations Mione. We see you and Draco finally got together." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"Why aren't you surprised… or angry?" she was still in awe.

"We kind of figure you liked him ever since Dean, Seamus, and Neville told us about you two going to Hogsmeade together." she said this while pointing to the three boys sitting next to them and they all grinned and waved.

"Oh." was all Mione managed to get out of her mouth. She was **so** relieved. Her friends weren't angry or upset, but excited that she was happy again. They only cared for her well being. Then she looked over at where Ron was sitting, he looked shocked to say the least, Pavarti was yelling at him to snap out of it, but he just sat there with his mouth wide open. Then Ron got up and walked towards her, she looked across the room to see Draco give her a look that said '_do you want me to come over there?'_ and she just shook her head no and he nodded back at her, trusting her judgment.

"So you're going out with Malfoy now?" Ron asked her while standing next to her.

"Yes." was her simple reply. _Please don't ruin my happy moment Ron!_

"Well I'm glad, I hope you'll be happy with him." He gave her a sincere and sorry smile when he said this. Mione was impressed with how much calmer he had become. _Maybe Pavarti's overbearing personality _(much like that of his mother)_ calmed him down and made him a little more sensitive._ _They're good for each other, better then we ever would have been._ Hermione thought for the first time since the whole ordeal between her and Ron started, she was going to be able to begin to forgive him.

"Thanks Ron." She gave him a small smile and everyone around them beamed. They all had the same thought; **we're finally going to be able to all get along!** It was a nice idea, but it would take time, but at least the idea of normalcy between all the old friends was closer than it had been in a long time.

"Do you mind if I start to sit with you all again?" he looked hopeful and afraid at the same time.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with everyone else." Hermione said and everyone else nodded in shock. Hermione knew she would never be able to fully forgive Ron, but she missed him as a friend. This day was so perfect she could hardly believe it was real! After all the horrible days she had that semester she hadn't been sure if she would ever have a really good day again. She had been to dependent on the idea that _When a door closes, a window opens,_ she got tired of waiting to find her window, so she decided she was going to make her own.

* * *

Draco was relieved to see that Mya looked happy while she ate with her friends. _No matter what happens today I'm going to keep her smiling!_ Draco smiled to himself while he listened Pansy to continue to drag on and on about how why he should date her instead. He finally continued to eat his breakfast which he had let sit the whole time he had watched Mya. He wasn't very good at double-tasking.

* * *

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and rose from her table and went outside the Great Hall to wait for Draco. Right after she got into the hall someone tapped her on the back. She turned around smiling; expecting to see Draco, but it wasn't him. Darinson stood in front of her smiling his creepy smile. Hermione immediately backed away.

"Stay away from me." she said calmly.

"Now Miss Granger is that anyway to talk to your professor and mentor?" he said talking to her as if she was a small child.

"If you come near me I'll turn you into to Dumbledore!"

"Now why would you want to do that? The other night was just to test those moves I had shown you the other night. To make sure you really knew how to use them in a situation."

_Bull shit _was all she thought. She could tell by the smile on his face and the look in his eyes he didn't expect her to believe a word of what he had said. He was just rubbing in the fact that she couldn't prove that he had done anything to her. The only real evidence she had was the bruises and he could easily explain those away.

"Well I must run now Miss Granger. You're **boyfriend** is walking this way and has a look on his face like he wants to skin me alive so I best be off so I won't feel the need to put him into detention. We wouldn't want him polishing trophies when he should be with you. You never know what can happen to a girl when she's alone." He placed his hand on her cheek and she shuddered "I'll be seeing you later Miss Granger." He smiled, turned, and walked quickly around a corner out of her sight.

Just after he dashed away Draco walked up next to her. "Are you okay? Did he try anything?" He stopped and saw the look of sheer horror on her face. "What? What is it? What did he say?"

She just stared at him with that look on her face and he immediately pulled her close to him. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked not expecting to find out what Darinson said just yet.

"Yea, I think I will be. Let's go to charms before we're late. I'll tell you later what he said, maybe during patrols when we have the time." Draco nodded and they walked away together. Hermione hadn't told him what Darinson said, just because she was trying to figure out what he meant. _He talks in riddles he tells me one thing, but means to say something else. He threatened me. 'You never know what can happen to a girl when she's alone.' Was he telling me that he's going to try something? Or is he just having fun playing with my mind? _She decided the best idea now was to tell Draco what Darinson had said that night and then never go somewhere without someone else around. That wasn't that hard, it was a large school with a lot of students and Draco would be with her most of the time. She touched the spot where Darinson had touched her and shuddered again.

Draco felt Mya shudder and he looked down on her and she looked deep in thought. He was worried, but knew enough to not question her about it yet. _I wish Darinson would just drop dead already! _

* * *

The day continued with little happening compared to the morning. When Draco and Hermione set out on their patrols she began to tell Draco what had happened that morning at breakfast from Ron's shining moment to Darinson's threat. Draco just walked and listened until Mya finished and then he told her what he thought.

"You aren't allowed to go anywhere without me from now on!" he was serious, but joking at the same time. He really didn't want her to go anywhere where he couldn't protect, but he didn't want to control her.

"And I was trying so hard to get rid of you!" she said laughing at him.

"Oh really!" he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "Well you're never going to get away now."

"I don't think I want to anymore." Then he kissed her again, but this time it wasn't some little kiss, this was all out snogging, in the middle of the hallway for that matter. They finally pulled away from each other. Realized where they were and quickly finished patrols. Draco never took his hand off of Hermione's shoulder the whole time and she couldn't help, but realize how good it felt that he was there with her, protecting her.

* * *

A/N: Well now that I'm thinking about it there's maybe 5 chapters left… I'm not sure what the pace of the end is going to be exaclty, but I already have it planned out! The big finale starts in the next chapter! I can't believe it's almost over! WAH! Oh well guess what? I have another story I'm thinking about writing and this one is going to be a comedy! Yay! How about 20 reviews to get Chapter 17 (which is currently finished!)? Is that ok? Thanks everybody!

FerretLover

PS – to whoever it was that told me about my little exclamation point problem, I took no offense in that. It's a true statement! I'm completely OBSESSED! Lol see there I go again! I swear the exclamation mark button on my computer is going to wear out or pop off for over usage! I need to stop now… lol one last thing….

**!I LOVE MY B-E-A-UTIFUL AND HANDSOME REVIEWERS!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! My computer **CRASHED **and still isn't working very well so sorry if chapters and emails aren't timely! Also sorry to anybody whose story I read! I have decided that there are going to be 4 more chapters! They won't be the longest, but they all end at certain spots on purpose! Sorry about the length!

Chapter 17 is the coolest thing you've ever seen!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Seventeen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't think I want to anymore." Then he kissed her again, but this time it wasn't some little kiss, this was all out snogging, in the middle of the hallway for that matter. They finally pulled away from each other. Realized where they were and quickly finished patrols. Draco never took his hand off of Hermione's shoulder the whole time and she couldn't help, but realize how good it felt that he was there with her, protecting her. _Nothing could go wrong now_… or so she thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next two days (Wednesday and Thursday) passed blissfully for Draco and Hermione, Darinson had left them alone and Hermione was getting along alright with Ron, they occasionally spoke and acknowledged the other existed, which was a big step up. They had only been officially going out for 3 days, but it felt like so much longer. The couple spent a lot of their time snogging one another senseless. The only bad thing was that Pansy hadn't left Draco alone since she had found out he was dating Hermione. Hermione knew nothing about this though, since Draco had decided that he didn't need to stress her out more. (a/n: bad idea hint hint)

* * *

It was Friday night and Hermione and Draco were going to meet where they always do outside the doors of the Great Hall.

When Draco went to where he usually met Mya he found none other than Pansy Parkinson standing there trying to look innocent (and failing miserably). She tried to talk to him.

"Drakie! Why won't you leave the dumb mudblood for me?"

"First don't call her that _word_ and you have no right to call her dumb. Who was it that is happy if she doesn't get a T on her work?" The attempt at an innocent smile left Pansy's face and an evil mischievous one replaced it.

"I bet you I could make her want to leave you in a heartbeat."

"Oh really? How?"

"By doing this." She grabbed him and kissed him as hard as she could trying to force her tongue down her throat. He pushed her away. Then he heard a sob from behind him. He turned around to see Mya's face, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Mya, wait! It's not what you think! " Hermione ran away at full speed.

"Told you I could do it." said Pansy that same, ugly grin on her face. "See you aroind Drakie!" Then she walked away. Draco stood there in shock. _What just happened? How could I let that happen! And Mya only saw it from the back so she has no idea what we were saying… all she saw was that kiss._ Draco looked around trying to find out where Mya was, but couldn't find her anywhere. He searched the library for the majority of the time. He finally decided it was best to go back to the common room. Patrols started in only 30 minutes and he realized that Mya would never mess up her head duties. _I can explain to her during patrols._ He had no idea that Mya had been in her room the whole time he had been searching. He went into his room.

* * *

Hermione's perspective…

Hermione walked out of the great hall and saw the back of Draco's head bent over directly in front of her. _What is he doing?_ Then she saw the hands of someone a girl were around his neck… she moved more to the left and saw that Draco was kissing Pansy Parkinson. The tears immediately started to spill from her eyes. A small sob left her lips and as Draco pushed Pansy away he looked over and saw her. She ran for it. She heard him cal to her, but ignored it. _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why me! Whenever I get a boyfriend he cheats on me! We've only been together 3 days and he cheats on me! Am I that boring! That he would want to kiss another girl! I'm cursed! We were so good together! Why did you have to go and mess it up!_

Hermione went straight to her room and locked the door. She fell on her bed and cried. She fell asleep for a while and woke up to hear someone to go through the portrait hole and straight into Draco's room. _Oh my God, we have patrols tonight… I can't stand to be with him for that long! _Hermione walked over to her des grabbed a piece of paper scribbled a note on it got into some comfortable clothes and went to her bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face and left through the main bathroom door, stuck the note on the front of her door so Draco would try to pick her up for patrols and walked away quickly so he wouldn't hear her. _I left 20 minutes early he won't be able to catch up to meet me. I'll get back way before him._ She was happy with her plan and began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Draco walked out of his room a minute to eleven to go get Mya so they go on patrols. He saw there was a note on her door and he read it to himself.

_**Draco,**_

**_I went by myself to go on patrols. I'm taking the upper floors. You can take the bottom ones. And please don't try to find me, I can't talk about all this right now. I need to think first. I'll let you put in your two cents, but not now._**

_**Hermione**_

Draco did as she requested in the note and went to the bottom floor and began to work his way up.

* * *

Hermione kept replaying what she had seen earlier that day in her head. The more she tried to get angry at Draco the moreshe realized she over reacted. Of course after what had happened with her and Ron how could she not? _The look on his face though… he looked disgusted. She looked happy. And it is Pansy, she is obsessed with Draco and she would have seen me coming, she knows I get angry easily about this kind of stuff! Oh My God, what have I done! I've gotta go find Draco! _

Hermione turned around and immediately began to walk towards the moving staircases. She couldn't believe how dumb she had been, _who in their right mind would kiss Pansy Parkinson in the spot they were supposed to meet their girlfriend any second. Hell! Kiss Pansy Parkinson anywhere! _

Hermione turned a corner and heard someone yell "_STUPEFY!" _

* * *

A/N: Isn't that an evil ending to the chapter? Especially since I know that it was much too short! SORRY!Lol Well only 3 or 4 more chapters left and I want 20 reviews for each of them if that is possible! That would be amazing! I LOVE YOU! (no worries I'm not a stalker)

Now can you figure out who is doing the stupefying and who is getting stupefied? Is it Hermione watching someone get stupefied or is she? DUN DUN DUN! Big Gold Star for any body that gets it right! Chapter 18 is in progress! Everybody hope that the computer doens't break again (though its inevitable)

FerretLover


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: WOW! It's been a long time! But guess what? Remember this sentence from my last authors note? "My computer **CRASHED **and still isn't working very well so sorry if chapters and emails aren't timely!" Well now my computer is fixed! So no more crashes and losing of chapters! Yay! So the story is almost over, but I'm thinking of writing another story. I'm not really sure if I should… let me know what you think. Well…

You're going to think I'm mean, when you read the cliffhanger at the end of chapter 18!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Eighteen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione turned around and immediately began to walk towards the moving staircases. She couldn't believe how dumb she had been, _who in their right mind would kiss Pansy Parkinson in the spot they were supposed to meet their girlfriend any second. Hell! Kiss Pansy Parkinson anywhere! _

Hermione turned a corner and heard someone yell "_STUPEFY!" _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco returned to the room he figured after Mya. He had had to try to split up a few very angry couples in almost every classroom! He got upstairs. The note was still on Mya's door. He knocked, no one answered, he tried the knob, but the door was locked. _Well she's in there if the door is locked. _

"Mya? Mya are you there?" He received no answer. _Great she's still ignoring me!_ "Mya come on just let me in! Please! You can't ignore me forever! You even said in the note on the door that you would listen to me! Well if you aren't going to open the door or even respond I'll just start talking!" Still silence "Fine I'll explain the situation to the door! I really do like you Mya! I didn't **want** to kiss Pansy! Who would? I was waiting for you like I always do, but Pansy was there and she started to annoy me! She told me that I shouldn't date you and I told her to bug off, but she wouldn't! Then she said that she could get you to hate me if she wanted to and I just laughed at her and told her she couldn't and then all of a sudden she tried to shove her tongue down my throat! It wasn't my fault!" Yet again his words were met with no reaction from the other side of the door. "Oh come on! You're being really immature, just talk to me!" still silence. "Do you know what? I'm coming in there! Alohamora!" The door swung crashed open to a completely silent and empty room. She wasn't there. No one was there.

He looked around and saw that her door to bathroom was still locked. She had gone into the bathroom after locking her own door and then went out the main bathroom door completely forgetting to unlock the doors to her room. _She never came back. She's still out on patrols… but the upper floors couldn't take that long… Darinson! _

Draco ran out of the room and sped down the quickest path to Darinson's office…

* * *

Hermione awoke to find herself in Professor Darinson's office under a blanket lying on a small couch. She looked over in the direction of his desk to find him intently staring at her. The look in his eyes sent chills down her spine, she remembered why she was in his office. But he hadn't stupefied her. Him and his unusual grey-green color that made him just plain evil and that smirk that made him look like a crazed serial killer were innocent. He was enjoying the fact that she was afraid of him though. She began to get up, but pain shot through her body and she sat back down.

"Now don't move to quickly Miss Granger. You took quite a nasty tumble earlier. You were lucky that I was so close by." He said to her.

"I didn't fall, I was stupefied." She replied.

"So you do remember that you were stupefied? Hmm I was hoping you wouldn't so this would be a little bit easier for me, but I suppose things are more fun when they're difficult, aren't they?" He asked and smiled at her like nothing he was saying was unusual. _He knows I was stupefied, but it wasn't him, that voice was definitely a girl's voice._

"What's wrong with you?" was all she could think to ask.

"Why nothing. I'm just saying that things seem more enjoyable when you have to work harder for them."

"You're psychotic." Hermione was truly afraid now. _What does he want with me?_

"No, just passionate." He said, his smile never faltering.

"What do you want?"

"Haven't I made that obvious? I want you Miss Granger." Hermione sat there absolutely terrified by his answer. _Me? He wants me? _

"Why?" Hermione managed to ask, she was trembling now.

"Didn't I make that clear a few minutes ago? I suppose not. I told you everything is more fun when you have to work for them." He truly was crazy, there was no other explanation. He wanted Hermione because she was hard to get. No other reason, just because he wanted whatever he couldn't have. "Now I have you, I've won. I'm quite happy about that."

"But why me?"

"You trusted me Miss Granger. You were a little easier to get a hold of. I was your mentor and you were a head girl so I knew that it would be easy for me to find you at night if I needed to. And you really are quite pretty which made chasing you more enjoyable."

"But I thought you liked a challenge, you just said it was easier for you to get me." She wanted to know why he had chosen her.

"Ahhh Miss Granger you make a fair point. But it wasn't you that was the challenge, it was Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco?"

"Yes. It was obvious he loved you and would try to keep you away from me. So my challenge was to get you away from him, but I wasn't sure how I would do that. Then I realized if you lost trust in him you would get away from him for me. So I used Miss Parkinson. A quick Imperius curse and she did whatever I told her to. I made her try to tempt Draco away from you, but that didn't work. He refused her no matter what always telling her that he had you and he didn't need anyone else. It was quite sweet. So I then made her trick you into thinking she had tempted Draco away from you. All she did was kiss him in front of you and you lost all faith. Then I had her stupefy you and here we are." _Pansy! Oh my God it was Pansy who stupefied me. I fell for it, all of it! I'm so stupid! _

"Now I imagine Mr. Malfoy will quickly figure out your whereabouts, so I think its time for us to go to the Room of Requirement."

"Why there? What are you going to do?"

"Well obviously I can't let you go now. Then Mr. Malfoy would win and I can't let that happen, can I? No we'll leave Hogwarts and travel around or something and you'll get used to me eventually… or I'll make you. Now it's time to go."

"Let me write him a letter."

"Who?"

"Draco. Let me write him a letter."

"I suppose I could let you do that, but I must approve it. The loser must have some compensation. Only three sentences though, he did lose after all." _This is all a big game to him. He only wants me because it means that he wins the game. But what happens when he gets bored of me?..._

* * *

Well that's the end of An Unusual Combination. Yep the story is over. HAH! Just kidding! I'm not THAT evil. Nope you will get to read a proper ending, but I'm not gonna tell you that it's going to be extremely happy ending or anything because it may not be.

Remember in the last chapter when I told you there were going to be like four more chapters? Well I have decided there is only going to be one more chapter after this one instead of two because they would be way to short and that's just not nice. So leave plenty of reviews and I'll give you the next and final (wah) chapter of my story.

FerretLover


	19. Author's Note!

Just so everybody knows...

**Chapter 19 is done!**

Yes! The final chapter of An Unusual Combination is done and just waiting for me to put it on the site...

BUT!

I'm not going to until I get lots of reviews on Chapter 18! So if you want to know what happens to Hermione, Draco, and Darinson! Go read and review chapter 18!

FerretLover


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: THANK YOU to everybody that reviewed and a bigDOUBLE THANK YOU to people that reviewed on my chapter AND mylittle author's note! To those of you that didn't like my author's note; I'm sorry if I upset you, but I meant no harm and I didn't want it to sound like (one reviewer referred to it as) a "hissy fit". So a big old sorry for thatone...

This is the final chapter and I will miss all of my readers! (even the people that don't like my story)

Just so you all know there are a lot oflines seperating the story and that's becauseI switch from Draco to Hermione so many times I used the lines to reduce confusion and let you know when I switch perspectives.

It's chapter 19 and IT'SALL OVER! (yea that didn't rhyme)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! 

_An Unusual Combination_

Chapter Nineteen

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Draco. Let me write him a letter."

"I suppose I could let you do that, but I must approve it. The loser must have some compensation. Only three sentences though, he did lose after all." _This is all a big game to him. He only wants me because it means that he wins the game. But what happens when he gets bored of me?..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRecapxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco ran into Darinson's office. It was completely silent and much to his horror, completely empty. Draco walked around and looked everywhere in the office to see if Hermione had been there, when something caught his eye. His name… in Hermione's handwriting. He snatched the piece of paper off of the desk. It was a short letter, quickly scribbled on a scratch piece of paper, but it was definitely Hermione's handwriting and it was written to him.

_Draco,_

_I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier because I know it wasn't your fault. I may never see you again so please **R**emember **O**ur head boy and girl **R**esponsibilities. _

_I'll love you always,_

_Mya_

Draco read the letter over and over again. _Where are you! AND WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU REMIND ME TO TAKE CARE OF OUR HEAD RESPONSIBILITIES! _Then Draco realized something the letters R, O and R were all capitalized and darker than the others. _Mya wouldn't make that kind of mistake on accident, even if she was in a rush. What are you trying to tell me Mya? What the hell is ROR? ROR? ROR?ROOM OF REQUIREMENT! _

Draco sprinted out of the room with the note still in his hand. He ran as fast he could toward the room of requirement. He walked past the door three times screaming inside his head, _I need to see Hermione! I need to see Hermione! I need to see Hermione! _He flung the door open and…

* * *

Hermione quickly scribbled on a piece of paper her note, but more importantly her clue to where Darinson was taking her. She prayed that Draco would figure it out and that Darinson wouldn't notice when he checked the note. He quickly read it and put it on his desk. Then he quickly dragged Hermione out of the office. 

He held onto her arm tightly causing her pain and tears to roll down her cheeks from fear. He held his wand in his other hand and continued to warn her that if she tried to run away he had no problem casting any one of the Unforgivable curses on her.

They reached the Room of Requirement and Darinson walked past three times and he walked through the door. The room had a door to outside where there was a platform. The room had brooms and backpacks and all different supplies in it. Darinson grabbed some rope and tied Hermione's hands together and then he began to pack supplies into a backpack, but then he stopped and Hermione's heart stopped with him. They could hear footsteps outside. Someone was running towards the room. Darinson quickly grabbed Hermione and pointed his wand at her throat right as Draco burst in the door.

* * *

Draco stopped and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room, silent tears running down her face. Darinson stood behind her with his wand jabbing into the side of her neck. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and he looked crazed. 

"So you found us Mr. Malfoy? I'm impressed, but I will still win. I have the upper hand. I have her." He nodded at Hermione. "Please do not move any closer or I will kill her."

* * *

Hermione stood there and listened as Darinson bragged to Draco and told him he would kill her if he tried to get closer. Hermione couldn't think straight, she had to think of something, anything to help her get away from Darinson. Then it hit her…

* * *

Draco didn't know what to do, he knew Darinson was serious and then Hermione looked at him and said "Draco listen to him, he'll do it. **Trust me!**" Then she winked at him. _She has a plan._ _

* * *

I have a plan. Hermione took a deep breath and then she put her plan into action. She stomped on Darinson's foot and then quickly threw her elbow into his stomach. She turned as soon as his wand hand dropped a little and hit him in the nose and kneed him as hard as she possibly could in the groin. _

* * *

Draco stood in wonder as Darinson fell to the floor and then he quickly pulled out his wand and cast a paralyzing spell on him.

* * *

Hermione dropped onto the floor and continued to cry. _It's over._ Draco came over to her and picked her up off the floor. "I'm SO sorry." Was all she could say to him. He didn't respond, but just pulled her closer to him. 

"What do we do with him?" asked Hermione finally.

"We'll put him on a broom and fly him over to Dumbledore's office and let him deal with him." Draco responded. Hermione nodded and they flopped him over a broom making no attempt to make him comfortable and flew him over to Dumbledore's office where they explained everything. Dumbledore let them leave and said he'd take care of it.

The two walked back to their common room in silence. Draco held on tight to Hermione's hand all the way there.

* * *

1week later… 

Hermione woke up early as usual to go down to breakfast, she got ready and headed down the stairs to find Draco waiting for her at the bottom like he did every morning now. It was nice, having a boyfriend to spend all her time with.

Darinson was gone and nobody was really sure how, but he managed to get away after he went to Dumbledore's office. It didn't make her nervous; Hermione knew that she was safe now.

Hermione walked down the hallway with Draco's arm around her, he was so calm and (even though she tries really hard not to be) she's still a spaz. She's tan, he's pale. He's a procrastinator, she does everything early. He's confident, she's coy. He's blonde, she's brunette. She's short, he's tall. They truly are an unusual combination.


End file.
